dANTsing with Myself - A Folive Story
by JNMA
Summary: Olive and Fletcher don't have dates and they have two days until the dance. Desperate times call for desperate measures when no one will go with either of them to avoid Angus and Violet. Chyna suggests they go together. Interesting Factoid, the words on the cover photo are from "Olive You" by Dave Days "Can't get the words out of my mouth. That little feeling everyone talks about."
1. Dancing alone

Dancing by Myself. A Folive story.

By: JNMA

(Olive's POV.)

(I walk quickly down the main hall of Mr. Grundy's boarding school. I'm looking around for Chyna, I find her by the couch.)

Me: Chyna!

(Chyna turns to face me.

Chyna: What is it, Olive?

Me: I need to find a date for the dance this Friday! Angus asked me and asked me and asked me so I told him I already had a date and then ran off. Small problem though, I don't have a date! Help me!

(Chyna pats my shoulder sympathetically.)

Chyna: I found a great date, his name is Trevor. We'll get one for you too. The dance is in two days, so what we need to do is get dresses and you a date. (She looks me up and down.) Let's get those dresses first. (She pulls me away)

(Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Fletcher is standing by a wall.)

(Fletcher's POV)

(Here I am, standing by a wall, two days until the dance and I'm still trying to figure out how to ask Chyna.)

Violet: Hi Fletchy!

Me: AAAAHHH! (I end up throwing my papers in the air, I didn't even hear her coming.) Oh…Hi Violet. ("Oh no" I think as she smiles at me.)

Violet: So, about the dance this Friday, I was wondering if you would go with me. (She says it like it was a command.)

(I panicked, if I went with her, I wouldn't have any chance of going with Chyna, if I didn't go with her, I'd end up so beaten up, I wouldn't be able to dance. Before I could stop them, the words came out of my mouth.)

Me: Oh, I'm sorry Violet, I can't go with you. I already have a date. (She grips my arms and pins me to the wall.)

Violet: WHAT? (I look her in the eye and her grip loosens. I back away from her. She looks at me with the look of death. I ran. In my opinion, not fast enough, with her, it's never fast enough.)

(In Chyna and Olive's dorm)

(Chyna's POV)

Me: Alright, Olive. We've got our dresses, now we can find you a date, we can split up and if I see any available cuties, I'll find you.

Olive: Works for me. Anything to avoid going with Angus.

(We both walked away in separate directions. I went to the main hall and I saw Fletcher, he comes running towards me)

Fletcher: Hey Chyna!

Me: Hi, Fletcher.

(Fletcher looked at me desperately.)

(Fletcher's POV)

Me: Chyna, I need your help. Violet asked me to the dance this Friday, you know she wouldn't let me say no, so I told her I was going with somebody else and I've already asked out practically every dateless girl.

Chyna: And how did that go?

(I looked back and remembered asking a lot of girls, they all ended in rejection, some just slapped me.)

Me: Not well. So, I was wondering, would you go with me?

(Chyna looked at me with sympathy.)

Chyna: I'm sorry, Fletcher, but I actually AM going with somebody else. (She suddenly looked like she had gotten an idea.) But I know someone who isn't. (She did that thing where she raises her eyebrows and looks at something no one knows what.)

Me: Um, Chyna? (She looks at me.) Some time today?

Chyna: Oh, sorry. Come with me. (She grabs my arm and pulls me to follow her.) (After about 5 minutes, we end up finding Olive.)

(Chyna's POV)

Me: Olive!

(Olive sees Fletcher and I and walks over to us.)

Olive: Chyna, I've asked a few guys but they all had dates. I should have seen this coming, no one waits till the last minute, there's no one left, Chyna!

Me: Well, there's Fletcher here, he has the exact same problem as you, only with Violet. You two should go together.

Fletcher: Me and Olive?

Olive: Me and Fletcher?

Me: Before you continue to look at each other in disgust, I would like to point out, it's either each other or Violet and Angus. (I assume they take this into consideration because they immediately look at each other differently.)

Olive: Well, it would be a shame to let a pretty dress go to waste, and better you than Angus. So, Friday night?

Fletcher: Friday night. We're friends, it won't be too awkward.

Me: Awesome! Alright, Fletcher, pick us up from our dorm just before the dance. This is going to be so much fun! (I put an arm around each of my two friends and hug them)


	2. Friends with benefits

(Come Friday night. Fletcher and Trevor are standing outside of Chyna and Olive's door. They both have corsages. Trevor knocks. Fletcher looks at him.)

(Fletcher's POV)

(I eye Trevor carefully. Truthfully, I can see what Chyna likes about him, he's at least 5'10, his eyes are a perfect shade of Green, they go so well with his dark hair and he's nice. What am I thinking? Thanks to this guy, I'm not going with Chyna. The door opens and Chyna and Olive step out. Chyna looks great, her hair is straight and her Yellow flats match her long silk Yellow dress. It brings out her eyes. Beautiful. I look over at Olive, she actually looks really good too, not good, great. Her Blonde hair is curled and she looks really nice in her Pink strapless dress, it goes down just below her knees and her Black strappy sandals bring my attention to her nails, hands and feet, orange. Sunset Orange to be precise, being an artist, I'd know. And, my two best friends look like a real work of art.)

Me and Trevor: Wow. (Funny, we both said it at exactly the same time, only his jaw didn't drop. Chyna starts talking to Trevor a few feet away from Olive and I. I hand Olive the corsage I got her.)

Me: I got you a corsage, it's a Daphne.

(She takes it and smiles at me as she puts on her wrist.)

Olive: Thanks, Pumpernickel. Oh, and you'll notice I took the precaution of not getting high heels so that when we're dancing, I won't look taller then you. You know, just so it won't be any more awkward than it needs to be.

(I can't help but laugh.)

Me: That's the ODD I know, always one step ahead of everyone.

(Olive's POV)

(He actually looks really good, he cleans up well. I guess he brought the Daphne because that's my middle name. For a few seconds, we're just staring at each other, it's sort of awkward, so I decide to break the silence.)

Me: You…look good, Fletcher. You look really nice. (I add a little thumbs up on the word "Nice" for emphasis.)

Fletcher: Um, thanks, Olive. You look really nice too. Pretty.

(I can't help but blush. We're back to standing awkwardly in the doorway again until Chyna speaks up. Her arm linked with Trevor's)

Chyna: Let's go.

(And she leaves with Trevor. Fletcher looks at me and holds out his arm.)

Fletcher: Shall we?

(I hesitate for a moment but then link my arm with his.)

Me: We shall. (And we follow Chyna and Trevor down the hall.)


	3. Everything is different now

(Olive's POV)

(So, Fletcher and I are following Chyna and Trevor down the hall, we're getting close to the gym. I look down at my corsage, now that I gave it a closer look, I know it's not really a Daphne, they're known to have poisonous berries but at least he got me one. We reach the gym, I probably wouldn't have been prepared to feel the rush of hot air coming from a ton of sweaty kids unless Fletcher held me back as the doors opened. We walk in with linked arms and I look around.)

Me: So, you ready to look like a couple?

Fletcher: For the sake of Violet and Angus…Yes.

(I scan the room and see Angus, he's sitting in a corner, eating a Turkey leg that's sweating only slightly more than he is. Disgusting. A few feet away, I see Violet, she doesn't have a date but she's wearing a corsage…A Violet, she clearly bought that herself.)

(Fletcher's POV)

("All the Small Things" by Blink 182 is playing, I look over at Olive and her face looks clearly disturbed by something, I follow her eyes and I see Angus…that's all I'm going to say about what I saw. A few feet away, I see Violet with a Violet on her wrist, trying to mask the smell of desperation, I suppose, but by buying herself a corsage? Pathetic.)

Me: Okay, this is good. This is good, just dance near me and we should be able to stay clear of Angus and Violet.

(Olive and I walk further into the gym, we both look down at our linked arms and let go.)

Olive: Sounds like a good plan to me.

(She fist bumps me.)

Me: This will be so easy, Angus won't move from that spot and I'm pretty sure the crowd can block us from Violet.

Olive: Yeah! (She smiles.) I think we actually might be saved for the night! (She happened to say this right as "All the Small Things" ended. The next song was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. A slow song.)

Me: Jinx! You're a jinx!

Olive: I guess I spoke too soon.

(We look at each other and move a little closer to each other but we both immediately back away. For about 5 seconds, we're just standing there, then a voice rings out from about 10 feet away from us. Angus.)

(Olive's POV)

(I look over at Chyna and Trevor slow dancing and then at Angus, who's approaching Fletcher and I.)

Angus: Olive! Babe, you want some Turkey?

(I look at him with disgust and look to his left, I see Violet approaching.)

Violet: Fletchy! I'm over here! Fletchy!

(Fletcher and I look at each other and we both make the unspoken decision to slow dance together. We knew we had to, but neither of us were prepared to do it. I look at the other couples and put my hands on his shoulders and he puts his on my waist.)

Angus: FLETCHER? YOUR DATE IS FLETCHER? HOW DARE YOU, FLETCHER? (He tries to run over to us but slips on a puddle of his own sweat and falls. Violet looks down at him and give Fletcher and I the look of death and moves along, still watching us from a distance.)

(Fletcher's POV)

(Angus talks to us from the floor)

Angus: You guys are dancing like robots, I would know, I've seen robots dance.

(Well, he IS a computer genius. His point was, he wasn't buying it, neither was Violet. I leaned in to Olive and whispered to her.)

Me: They're not buying it.

Olive: You think?

(I roll my eyes at her.)

(Olive's POV)

Fletcher: We need to seem more like a couple.

Me: Okay, um, here, for their sake, I'll just come closer.

(I reluctantly come so close, we're practically hugging, I wrap my arms around his neck and he warps his arms around my waist.)

Fletcher: Put your head on my shoulder, that's what a ton of other couples are doing.

(I put my head on his shoulder and rest it there. I relax and listen to the lyrics as we sway side to side.)

"If I lay here. If I just lay here.

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told, before we get too old.

Show me a garden that's bursting into life.

All that I am. All that I ever was.

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.

I don't know where, confused about how as well.

Just know that these things will never change for us at all."

Me: I don't see Violet or Angus.

Fletcher: No, Violet's over in the corner, but I don't see Angus either.

(I close my eyes. The final chorus of the song plays. I'll probably kick myself later for saying this, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Truthfully, I kind of liked it. I look over at Angus and Violet, they're looking at us with such sad, angry, hateful expressions. They're convinced. I know they won't be unless we keep this up.)

(Fletcher's POV)

(Olive and I both pull away and smile at each other, still holding each other's arms, we both come to our senses after a few seconds and awkwardly pull away completely. I feel a warm little feeling in my stomach, I feel like my heart leapt into my throat because I can't talk. I actually…liked slow dancing with her.)

Me: So…that was…pretty convincing, huh?

Olive: Yeah, um, good job? And, keep it up, I guess.

(After a few seconds, the music immediately shuts off and then Mr. Grundy makes his way to the front of the room with a bullhorn.)

Mr. Grundy: Students. I apologize for this inconvenience. Someone has hacked into our servers and now our entire set of music is gone. I can assure you that since you only got to enjoy songs tonight, I will be organizing another spring break dance, this Monday night, the day before your Spring Break. Please report back to your dorms now.

Everyone: What? Awwww.

(So that's it? Angus hacked the play list and now we can't continue the dance tonight, so who's going to stop him from doing it on Monday night? Everyone starts to leave, I turn to Olive.)

Me: So…I had fun.

Olive: It'll be more fun on Monday night, but I had fun too.

(She gives me a hug.)

Goodnight, see you tomorrow.

(I watch her walk away and I stand there by myself.)

Me: See you tomorrow.

(I know she can't hear me but I still felt like I had to say it. I walk in the opposite direction to my dorm.)


	4. Folive four

(Author's note)

Okay, so, I've taken a suggestion to continue writing this story, but in third person point of view. This may change but I seriously doubt it for now, I do not own any songs I may include in this story, all credit goes to the original artists. Thanks for reading and if you choose to review, please don't hate. Please. Thanks! Sorry about not writing the daily chapter. Now, back to the story.

(Angus. Of course, he hacked into the servers and deleted the entire play list, fuzzed up the original server where they got their music for the play list and locked it with a brand new password. The dance can't be continued for tonight, so they've all been sent back to their dorms. There will be another make up dance Monday night, with higher protection. During the night, Olive and Fletcher have dreams about each other. Fletcher dreams about Olive looking pretty in her dress with her cute sandals and curled hair, the way her head was on his shoulder when her arms were wrapped around him while they slow danced and her smile. Olive dreams about colourful, immature Fletcher turning into handsome and sweet Fletcher, looking sharp in a tux. The feeling of the way his arms were protectively wrapped around her, the way her head fit perfectly into his neck, his big brown eyes and his smile.)

(Early that Saturday morning, Olive wakes up and stands over a sleeping Chyna.)

Olive: Hello? Anybody in there?

(Chyna opens her eyes and sees Olive just a few inches from her face.)

Chyna: AAAAAAHHHH! (She tries to get away from Olive and falls out of bed.)

Olive: Good. You're up, look, I have something to tell you, its really important.

(Chyna gets up off the floor and rubs her head.)

Chyna: Ow. If its important enough that you have to scare me out of my bed, fine. You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend, I got your back through anything.

Olive: Okay, you may want to sit down.

(Chyna stands there.) SIT DOWN! (Chyna sits down.)

Thanks. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think I might like Fletcher. (Olive winces as she says it.)

Chyna: WHAT? Since when?

(She gets up and grabs Olive's shoulders in joy. Olive pushes them away and sits down on her bed.)

Olive: I don't know. (She throws her arms in the air on those words as she turns around to sit on her bed.) I only realized it at the dance last night while we were slow dancing, but looking back, I feel like there could've always been something there. I just liked how close we were, my head on his shoulder, his arms, just there, I liked it and ugh! What am I saying? I can NOT like Fletcher! First of all, he likes YOU. Second of all, Violet likes him. Third of all, its FLETCHER we're talking about here.

(Chyna sits down next to Olive and puts an arm on Olive's shoulders.)

Chyna: You can like whoever you want to like. I think its adorable, I mean, the signs between you two were so obvious, everybody saw them except for you, Fletcher, Violet and Angus. Besides, I think he might finally be getting over me, I mean, he didn't look at Trevor with hate at all last night…it's a start.

Olive: Well, I need your help, but you have to promise not to tell anybody, especially Fletcher. Promise?

Chyna: Uh…

Olive: Promise? (She says, through clenched teeth and holds out her pinky.)

Chyna: Promise. (The two pinky swear.) Okay, so first of all, let's work on forming a cute outfit first. (Chyna looks through Olive's clothes and forms an outfit of Black leggings, Pink ballet flats, a bright, sky Blue V-neck T-shirt and a silver locket with a matching bracelet. Olive curls her hair upfront but straightens the back and applies, lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow and blush. Chyna takes a step back to admire her work.)

Chyna: Same makeup but with this outfit, wow! Now, let's work on talking to him. I suggest not to use so many Interesting Factoids and try not to insult or hit him.

Olive: No promises but I'll try. Interesting Factoid…

(Chyna puts her hand over Olive's mouth.)

Chyna: Okay, okay. Little less of that, little more of this. (She waves her hand around Olive's face) Show him your funny personality, I see it all the time. Take interest, compliment him, show him the real you. There's so much more to you than spouting random facts. Go. Go show him that. Even if he doesn't like you now, he's bound to fall for you if you take my advice.

Olive: Thanks Chyna. (She hugs Chyna and leaves to find Fletcher.)


	5. I have a secret

(Chyna leaves the room a little while later to find Fletcher and runs into him in the hallways. Literally. Fletcher ran into her actually. He ran. He ran into her. Literally. He did.)

Fletcher: Hey Chyna. I have something to tell you and it might be hard for you to hear. You may want to sit down.

Chyna: (Remembering how Olive made her sit, she obliges.) Don't have to tell me twice. (Fletcher sits next to her on the couch.)

Fletcher: Let me start by giving you this Friendship Collage. I'm not done making Olive's yet. So, here's yours. (He hands her the collage.)

Chyna: Fletcher, this is beautiful! I love it!

Fletcher: I thought it reflected our FRIENDSHIP really well. Really well. Because friendship always wins.

Chyna: Are you feeling okay?

Fletcher: Look, Chyna, this will probably be hard for you to hear, but, I've moved on.

Chyna: Um…Okay…

Fletcher: Its okay. Take a moment. Come here, let it out. (He give her a hug.)

Chyna: Well, as crushing as it is, I'll move on. (She said sarcastically.) So, who's my replacement? Is she the reason you look so fancy for a weekend?

(Fletcher's wearing a Blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark Blue jeans, a cologne ironically from the same brand as Olive's perfume and Black and Yellow sneakers. (Yeah! Uhhh You know what it is! Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow…Sorry…That wasn't part of the story, that was me, JNMA.)

Fletcher: (He smiles sweetly and gives a light, breathy laugh.) Yeah, she is. Look, this is even harder for me to say but, its Olive. Since the dance last night, well, the 10 minutes we had before it got shut down, while we were slow dancing, I don't know if it was her head on my shoulder or my arms around her or even how pretty she looked, but there was something there I never saw in her before. Her hair smelled like Cherry Blossoms and Jasmine. I always had that feeling but I thought it was for you. (He snaps back into reality to notice Chyna smiling at him all funny.) Hey! You have to promise me not to tell anyone, especially Olive!

Chyna: But…

Fletcher: CHYNA! (He says through clenched teeth.)

Chyna: Okay, okay! I promise! And, just so you know, Olive's looking for you, she's probably by your dorm.

Fletcher: Good, I want to talk to her alone.

Chyna: Well, here's some advice, coming from a girl. Be the sweet, funny guy you were to me. Try and maybe hug her sometimes, or touch or hold her hand when you feel the time is right, be her shoulder to cry on.

Fletcher: Thanks Chyna, I better go find her. (He leaves and Chyna sits there, smiling to herself, thinking "Who didn't see that coming?")


	6. Feeling feelings

(Fletcher walks down the hall and he sees Olive sitting by his dorm.)

Fletcher: Olive! Hey! I've been looking for you.

Olive: Hey Fletcher, I was looking for you too.

Fletcher: I've been meaning to talk to you about the dance.

Olive: What about it?

Fletcher: Come inside and we'll talk. (He holds out his hand to help her up.)

Olive: Okay. (She accepts his hand and they walk inside, hand in hand) So, what about the dance did you want to talk about?

Fletcher: (He notices they're still holding hands and as Olive looks down, they both let go.) Ummm, just wanted to say you were...really convincing for that one slow song. You looked like you actually didn't hate dancing with me.

Olive: I didn't hate dancing with you, to be honest, I kind of liked dancing with you. (Fletcher looks at her.) I mean...we're friends and you're the preferable option over Angus.

Fletcher: Yeah, I'm glad I had you instead of Violet and not just because she's scary and violent. (He laughs lightly) So, do you want to watch a movie with me?

Olive: Sure. (She sits down on his bed as he starts the movie and then he plants himself on the ground and pats the ground next to him for Olive to sit.)

(They get to a scene in the movie where a girl tries to tell the guy she likes how she feels and then sees him dating her best friend. The girl in the movie tells herself guys aren't important and Olive realizes the girl in the movie is like her and her relationship with Fletcher and Chyna. She looks at Fletcher and then looks away. Fletcher notices Olive's sad expression.)

Fletcher: Olive, are you okay?

Olive: Yeah, I'm okay, its just, I know the feeling.

Fletcher: Come here. (He outstretches his arms and Olive hugs him.) What feeling?

Olive: The feeling of hopelessly liking someone you know you don't stand a chance with but still being unable to gt over them. It hurts Fletcher. It hurts a lot.

Fletcher: I know the feeling, Olive. But you know, the dance really opened my eyes to you, you're really not just a basic dictionary, so anyone would be lucky to have you. You can come to me anytime.

Olive: You can come to me too. I have Chyna, of course but a male best friend is great too. (She looks at him and smiles.)

Fletcher: (Looks her deep in the eyes.) I like it when you smile. (He smiles after whispering the words.)

(They both start leaning in. Olive starts to think "This is really happening!" Fletcher thinks "My first kiss, finally! I hope its worth the wait." They're lips are half an inch apart when they're interrupted by the sound of Fletcher's alarm clock going off. They jolt away from each other and Fletcher gets up and smiles awkwardly at Olive, who smiles equally as awkward back at him.)

Fletcher: Ha! Just my alarm clock, I'll just, let me just shut that off. (He punches it on the words "Shut", "That" and "Off" It finally stops and he walks back over to Olive.) You maybe want to go to the park close by?

Olive: Sounds like a good idea, then we can talk without your alarm monitoring us.

Fletcher: Yeah, sorry about that. Come on, let's go.

(The two leave the room.)


	7. SEVEN

(The pair walk outside and notice the huge crowd outside, it's the weekend after all and it's a big school. Fletcher turns to Olive and sees an opportunity to make a move.)

Fletcher: I think you should take my hand, its really crowded out here.

Olive: (Her thoughts go crazy "Oh my gosh!" She takes Fletcher's hand.) Yeah, makes sense, we wouldn't want to get lost in the crowd.

(They both wonder if the other feels the electricity. They make their way through the crowd but continue to hold hands as they walk down the road. "MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN. WALKING FAST. FACES PASS AND I'M HOME BOUND. STARING BLANKLY AHEAD, JUST MAKING A WAY, MAKING MY WAY THROUGH THE CROWD. AND I NEED YOU. AND I MISS YOU. AND NOW I WONDER, IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY, DO YOU THINK TIME WOULD PASS ME BY? CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES IF I COULD JUST SEE YOU TONIGHT." Sorry guys, that was me again, JNMA. I think we all know what song that is, I apologize in advance if I randomly burst into song again, but I promise I'll only do it if it fits the scene…sorry guys. Now back to the story.)

Fletcher: (As the two walk down the road, alone, he turns to her.) Olive, say someone really liked this girl, do you think I-They…THEY stand a chance?

Olive: (She lets go of Fletcher's hand and side steps about 6 inches away, because she think he likes another girl.) Well, that depends, does she know this guy the way you know Chyna and I?

Fletcher: Yeah, they're really close. (He takes a step closer to her and she smiles.)

Olive: Then, I think he stands a great chance.

(Olive feels confused as to whether Fletcher meant her or not, in some ways, it seemed like he meant her, but Olive assumed that wasn't true. A tall boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes approaches them.)

Luke: Hey, I'm Luke, is your name Diamond? You sure shine like one. (" WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKY. SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND. SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND." Oh my gosh, guys, I know how cheesy that was but I wanted to do that so badly, sorry…)

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid, Diamonds don't shine, they actually don't shine at all unless placed under a form of luminescence. I'm Olive. I've seen you around school before, nice to meet you.

Fletcher: (He feels jealousy and hatred towards this guy.) I'm Fletcher, her best friend, we do everything together. (He puts his arm around Olive and smiles cheaply at Luke, who smiles but then glares at Fletcher.)

Luke: Hey there. So, Olive, I guess I'll see you around school, maybe come to the music room with me sometime and I can play a little something for you, I play Guitar, I'm part of a band.

Olive: (Olive really doesn't care and she's not trying to make Fletcher jealous, she was merely testing herself to see if she could get over Fletcher easily, she couldn't.) Nice.

Fletcher: Olive, let's get to the park, bye, Luke. (Fletcher quickly pulls Olive away. The pair get to the park and start swinging on the swings. After they start to feel a little green, Fletcher turns to Olive, her hair flowing in the wind and glowing in the sun.)

Fletcher: On the count of 3, we both jump off. Ready?

Olive: (She nods) I'm ready.

Fletcher: Okay, 3. ("CAUSE IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN"…I am so sorry, please don't hate for that.)

Olive: 2

Fletcher and Olive together: 1 (They both jump off and roll in the grass, laughing. They silently lay there, staring at the sky, they both remembered the lyrics to "Chasing Cars" and thought of the lyrics as they stared at the sky. "If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Well, that was exactly what they were doing. There they were, just laying there, staring at the sky, forgetting their surroundings, forgetting themselves, forgetting the world, but not forgetting each other. Fletcher gets up and offers Olive his hand.)

Fletcher: Let's go back. (Fletcher helps Olive up and they walk back. Olive's thoughts swarm. "We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need anything or anyone." 'If only that were true.' she thought. The minute they get back at school, Olive looks at Fletcher as she stand directly in front of him. He gives her that cute, Fletcher smile of his and she smiles back and heads back to her dorm, feeling rejected, she put up a brave front but she felt hurt, as she thought Fletcher still kept the crush on Chyna going strong. She lies on her bed as she just wanted to shut out the world and forget everything, she need a break. A break from the world, just relax for a while and think. But about what? About herself? About Fletcher? About what? For the first time ever, she was lost for words, lost for thoughts, truly, lost in everything. Just plain lost.)


	8. 7 8 9

(Olive gets about 15 minutes of peace when Chyna enters the dorm, not even noticing Olive's sad expression, as Chyna herself is happy about the make up dance.)

Chyna: Can you believe Mr. Grundy's holding a make up dance for us since the other got cut short? It's the day before Spring Break! Too bad Trevor already left for his Spring Break.

Olive: Yeah, great. Guess I'm going alone.

Chyna: (Turns around to face Olive.) Why don't you go with Fletcher?

Olive: (Sees the collage Fletcher made for Chyna and runs across the room and picks it up.) Because he's obviously still smitten for you!

Chyna: (Takes the collage and sets it down.) What? No, he's not!

Olive: Then explain that! (She yells and gestures to the collage.)

Chyna: No! He's over me, he's not into me, he's into…(Chyna stops herself, remembering the promise she made to Fletcher. Olive had to hear it from Fletcher. Just like Fletcher had to hear it from Olive.) We're just friends.

Olive: TOMATO TOMAHTO. (She throws her arms in the air.)

Chyna: What are you talking about? Its totally different. We're seriously just friends, and you know I'm not into him anyways.

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid, its supposedly impossible to have no feelings at all for a close friend of the opposite gender. So no matter how small or deep, anything could be there. Somewhere.

Chyna: (She rolls her eyes and face palms.) You do realize you just contradicted yourself. You just used your own Interesting Factoids against yourself. And I can assure you, if I have any feeling for Fletcher, they must be really small and buried deep because, so far, I am not aware of them. (Olive mellows.)

Olive: I have to go find Fletcher. I want to talk to him, I kind of left hastily when we came back from the park. I'll ask him to the dance. I'll say "As Friends" but you and I both know that's not my case. And besides, its highly unlikely we'll get dates, look how well that went last time.

Chyna: (She laughs.) Technically, it went well, you've got a shot at a better relationship with him. (Olive looks at her and crosses her arms.) Okay, good luck, Olive. Trust me, I believe in you. And telling him the truth may just help the situation.

(Olive leaves and finds Fletcher in the main hall.)

Olive: Hi Fletcher.

Fletcher: (He looks up from his position on the couch and puts away his A.N.T Pad.) Oh, hey Olive. You want to sit down?

Olive: Sure. (She sits close to him on the couch and they sit in silence for a few seconds.) So, fun day in the park today, huh?

Fletcher: Yeah. Yeah, I had a great time with you. (Olive looks at him.) I-in the park, I mean, today is a lovely day. Beautiful. (Olive nods.)

Olive: Well…that's nice.

Fletcher: Yeah. (He smoothes his hair.) Really nice…I guess. (They go back to sitting in silence. They both wonder of the other can feel the awkward. Or hear the beating of the other's heart. Seriously, you could cut the tension with a knife.)

Olive: Fletcher, remember when you asked me if I thought this guy had a chance with this other girl? Well, I know you were referring to yourself, so if you don't mind my asking, who is she?

Fletcher: (His heart was beating in his ear. He couldn't talk, it was as if his heart had leapt into his throat, he worried if he opened his mouth, only his heartbeat would come out. He scrambled for words.) I'll tell you everything, just not here, its too crowded, too many people. Let's talk in my room.

Olive: Just another question first.

Fletcher: Okay, shoot.

Olive: How come you seemed so irritated when Luke was talking to us?

Fletcher: (He scrambled for words again. He looks at Olive, who's already eyeing him carefully, he knows he's running out of time. He needed an answer. Fast.)

Olive: Fletcher?

Fletcher: (Fletcher thought "Think. Think. Think Fletcher think!") I-I I um

Olive: Spit it out! You can tell me! I promise I won't get mad, or hit you. (She puts a hand on his shoulder and the other on her heart.)

Fletcher: I just wanted to…protect you.

Olive: Protect me?

Fletcher: Pssshhhyeah. I got the, uh, the Jerk Vibe from him. Its this instinct, only guys get it. Girls get something like it. (He says this nervously, hoping Olive buys it. "Because I like you, Olive. And I don't want him in the way." He wanted to say.)

Olive: (She playfully pats Fletcher's shoulder. And smiles.) Since when did you care so much? Are you jealous? (She jokes.)

Fletcher: (Fletcher gets up and points to the direction of his dorm. Olive gets up and they walk and continue to talk about the subject. Fletcher feels relieved he's saved for the moment, it gives him more time to find an answer to the previous question.) Olive, we may joke about each other and stuff but we really do care about each other. And, yes, I was kind of jealous, I'll admit. ("Nope, actually I was really jealous and wanted to throw that guy through someone's roof." He thought.)

Olive: Oh?

Fletcher: I was worried he'd ask you to the make up dance and I'd be stuck going alone. And then eventually forced to go with Violet. Forced. By Violet. (We all know the real reason is he loves Olive. Fletcher gets down on one knee, takes her hand and smiles. He was mocking marriage proposal.) So, will you accept my Promposal? Will you to the dance with me? As a friend. (Ooooh, right in the Friendzone. It hurt Fletcher to say it and it hurt Olive to hear it.)

Olive: (She laughs and uses the hand Fletcher's holding to pull him up.) Of course. (They enter Fletcher's dorm. Olive was worried Fletcher would've asked Chyna if he knew she was flying solo again because Trevor had already left. Did he even know? It wasn't worth the risk to ask him.)


	9. IT'S OVER 9000

(Author's note: Hey guys! So, just a couple of notes, first of all, I apologize for the sudden outbursts of song…but I can't stop them, haha. I also apologize for spelling and grammar, etc errors I make. I'm not a stupid person, but there's mistakes in there. And please review, I love reviews, but no hateful reviews please. Please. And if you could give a follow or favourite, that'd be much appreciated. But I won't challenge you, I promise. Okay, enough from me, time to get back to the story you came for, not for an author's note. :D Alrighty, story time.)

(Olive took a moment to let it sink in that she could look forward to a night of slow dancing with Fletcher, as did Fletcher. Fletcher knew any normal guy would make some form of a "Move" at this point, so he did whatever his courage let him.)

Fletcher: You know, we'll have to be more convincing this time. Angus and Violet barely believed it last time. (He gives a soft, polite smile.)

Olive: (She stares politely back. "STEP ONE, YOU SAY "WE NEED TO TALK." HE WALKS, YOU SAY "SIT DOWN, ITS JUST A TALK." HE SMILES POLITELY BACK AT YOU. YOU STARE POLITELY RIGHT ON THROUGH. SOME SORT OF WINDOW TO YOUR RIGHT, AS HE GOES LEFT AND YOU STAY RIGHT. BETWEEN THE LIES THE FEAR AND BLAME, YOU BEGIN TO WONDER WHY YOU CAME. WHERE DID I GO WRONG? I LOST A FRIEND, SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS. AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT, HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE." I'm sorry…) Fletcher, where are you going with this?

Fletcher: Not sure exactly…Just kidding. I mean, to get them to believe us, we have to look believable. I think we should practice.

Olive: What? Slow dancing?

Fletcher: (He looks down like he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.) Yes.

Olive: Okay, it sounds like a good idea. (Fletcher's heart lights up at this response.) So, they're more than likely to play "Chasing Cars" again, but that's a Fast-Slow song, we need to practice Slow-Slow songs and a song that's neither fast or slow, its medium. I have two of the three types.

Fletcher: Okay, what songs are they?

Olive: "Crash" by You Me At Six, which is a Slow-slow song and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, which is a middle song.

Fletcher: I've got "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, that fits well.

Olive: So, we can practice what we're lacking in most. For you, that would be knowledge, sorry. (They both laugh at this little dig.)

Fletcher: Sounds good to me, ladies first.

(Olive walks over to the stereo dock and plugs in her A.N.T Pad. Fletcher takes her hand and pulls her to the center of the room.) Come close, Olive.

Olive: Since this one is so slow, we should basically be hugging and swaying side to side.

Fletcher: I guess so. Let's just get ready and I'll start the song and we can snap back into place. (He pulls Olive close, surprising himself, he didn't see himself being a romantic. He wraps his arms around her waist and Olive wraps hers around Fletcher's neck, she smiles as her head fits its way into his neck. She felt safe, happy and somehow at home.)

Olive: (A few seconds later, Fletcher still hasn't started the song. Olive enjoys every second of his arms around her, but eventually, he'd feel weird too.) Uh, Fletcher? You maybe want to start the song?

Fletcher: Oh, right! Sorry. (Olive smiles and nods. Fletcher taps the screen and runs back to his position as the 30 second Guitar intro of "Crash" begins.)

"And I know, I've said this all before.

But opposites attract.

We try and run away but end up running back.

All I want to do, all I want to do is lie down.

And crash, fall down.

I'll wrap my arms around you now.

Just crash, its our time now.

To make this make work second time around.

Oh, crash, fall down.

Just crash, fall down.

Just crash, fall down.

Just crash, fall down."

(They both pull away and begin to figure out how close to be for "Chasing Cars.")

Fletcher: So, I'm thinking for this one, we should be close, just not "Hugging" close.

Olive: Yeah, there are slow parts in this song, so we shouldn't have our elbows completely straight but we shouldn't be as close as we were in the other song. If we can practice the 3 different types of slow songs thoroughly with the longest songs we have, this should be very easy to replicate convincingly at the dance.

Fletcher: I didn't understand all of that, so, let's get to it.

(Olive positions her hands on his shoulders but bends her elbows, Fletcher does the same at Olive's waist. Olive leans her forehead against Fletcher's, Fletcher leans his forehead against Olive's.)

Fletcher: Okay, now that we have this worked out, we can start the song. (Olive taps the screen on Fletcher's A.N.T Pad and runs back into place.)

"If I lay here, if I just lay here.

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

(The song concludes and they putter about to find a good distance for "Demons." Olive puts her hands on Fletcher's shoulders but keep her arms straight, Fletcher straightens his arms out as he puts them on Olive's waist.)

Fletcher: Oh look. We can see each other's faces this time!

Olive: I'll just start the song now. (In her mind, she thinks "You've got a really cute face." She taps the screen and runs back to Fletcher.)

"When the days are cold and the card all fold.

And the saints we see are made of gold.

When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all.

And the blood's run stale.

I want to hide the truth.

I want to shelter you.

But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we breed.

We still are made of greed.

This is my kingdom come.

This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my heat.

Look into my eyes.

Its where my demons hide

Its where my demons hide.

Don't get too close.

Its dark inside.

Its where my demons hide.

Its where my demons hide."

(They only get to the end of the first chorus when a woman, Miss Winter, Mr. Grundy's secretary opens the door and comes in. Fletcher and Olive jump away from each other and shut off the song. Winter's looking down at her clipboard.)

Winter: I'm just here to inspect the room. Not a very satisfactory job for someone who went to Harvard. Did I mention I went to Harvard? (She looks up from her clipboard.) Am I interrupting?

(Fletcher and Olive look at each other, in shock. Neither responds.) I'll just come back later. (She leaves the room and shuts the door.)

(Fletcher and Olive look at each other and start laughing.)

Fletcher: That was so awkward!

Olive: I know, and the look on her face! Priceless! (After a while, they stop laughing.) Okay, Fletcher, now let's be serious. You didn't answer my question from earlier. Who is the girl you were talking about?

Fletcher: ("Tell her or not? Tell her or not? Tell her or not?! …Not.) Uh…

Olive: (She thinks it could be her. It is, but she doesn't know that.) Who?

Fletcher: ("Think. Think. Come on! Think!") Uh…Chyna.

(The pain for Olive was so quick. It was as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest, threw it on the ground and made her watch it smash to pieces. Never to be repaired. Too broken to fix.)

Olive: ("Chyna was wrong. She LIED to me.) Oh…um, I feel sick. I think I'm going to go back to my room. (She leaves.)

Fletcher: Okay, feel better, Olive! (The door slams. "You should've told her. You IDIOT!") I am so STUPID! Why didn't I tell her? No. No, its not too late. Tell her with the collage. Come on, Fletcher. You've got work to do. (He starts to make Olive's collage.)


	10. These titles are random

(A few hours later, Chyna walks into their dorm and notices how upset Olive looks.)

Chyna: Olive? Are you alright?

Olive: (She hugs her pillow and turns to face away from Chyna as she lays in her bed.) Don't even talk to me.

Chyna: What? Why not?

(Olive turns to face Chyna and sits up.)

Olive: Because you lied to me! According to Fletcher, he still likes you and apparently you now like him!

Chyna: When did he say that?! And, just so we're clear, I swear I don't like Fletcher.

Olive: Earlier today, when I asked him for the second time who he liked. He probably was reluctant to tell me just to spare my feelings. And that's just fine with me! He doesn't need to spare my feelings, I asked that guy, Luke to go with me to the dance today, I don't need to go with Fletcher. I've moved on!

Chyna: Have you? Have you really?

Olive: Yeah! I have!

Chyna: Really? Completely moved on? You sure?

Olive: Yes, I'm sure!

Chyna: Really?

Olive:…No…(She finally lets it out, she starts crying her heart out. Chyna climbs onto the bed next to Olive and comforts her.)

Chyna: I'll talk to Fletcher tomorrow, it'll be okay, I promise. I'm sorry, its after curfew, we have to sleep. (During the night, she hears Olive's faint sobs. Chyna sleeps but Olive stays up all night, stricken with sobs.)

(Author's note: Sorry its so short, I don't have much time.)


	11. And out of order

(Author's note: Hi guys! So, as you've probably noticed, I've randomly burst into song a lot, can you name the songs I've used so far? Haha, okay, so, pretty please, review kindly and I'm sorry if you think I'm ignoring your comments, I'm really not, I just have no clue if you can respond to them. Let me know if you want me to publish the sequel I've written which includes them on Spring Break...I'll probably do it anyway. Okay, now...presenting CHAPTER 11. I'd love to send it to Family, imagine if it was on T.V haha, okay, guys, sorry for the wait, "I DID MY WAITING. 12 YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!")

(The next day, Sunday, Fletcher knocks on the door with the completed collage for Olive, he hides it behind his back. She opens the door and frowns at him.)

Olive: If you're here to ask Chyna to the dance, she's not here. (Fletcher enters the room and gives a little laugh.)

Fletcher: Why would I do that? I'm already going with you.

Olive: Nope. Not anymore, since you like Chyna and her date already left for Spring Break, I figured I'd be nice and let you go with her. Kennedy transferred to another school, so now I understand why I became your last resort last time. So, I'll be going to the dance with Luke.

Fletcher: What?! I don't like Chyna! How could you do that? (He looks at her with anger and sadness. He feels really upset that he's no longer going with Olive. He still couldn't get the right words to go.)

Olive: (She begins to raise her voice.) You said you did! Just yesterday! (She gets on her bed and stands up.)

Fletcher: (He starts to yell too.) Well, what was I supposed to say?! (He throws his arms up questioningly.)

Olive: How about the truth?!

Fletcher: (His expression and tone mellow.) You know what? Forget it, maybe I will go with Chyna.

Olive: Well, its what you wanted, isn't it?

Fletcher: No. I can't believe you.

Olive: (She feels upset Fletcher seemingly gave up on her. She picks up her pillow.) UGH! I hate you! Get out!

Fletcher: How could you say that to me? (He feels so hurt and devastated that the words slip out.) I hate you too!

Olive: (She throws the pillow at him.) I SAID "GET OUT!" (He runs out of the room and drops the collage on his way out in the corner of the room.)


	12. You can come to me

(Author's note: Hello! So, I'm currently on vacation and will probably only publish about one chapter each day. When I get back, I'll start publishing my sequel. Please review kindly and recommend it to...other people. Yeah, other people. Bye! Now back to the story you came to read.)

(Fletcher runs back to his room. He slams the door and breaks down in tears.)

Fletcher: Why? Why am I never good enough? (He said through his tears. After a few minutes of pure crying, he took out his Guitar and started to play.)

Fletcher: (The song was "Olive You." by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles.) "Can't get the words out of my mouth. That little feeling everyone talks about. The things you say like 'I miss your face.' I want to let you know but I can't get the words to go, so Olive you and everything you do. What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three. Olive you, the words are coming true. I don't know what to say...But Olive you."

(He put his Guitar down and sat on the edge of his bed.)

Fletcher: Painting's not going to solve this. (He looks at the Guitar in the corner of the room and picks it back up.)

(Back in Olive and Chyna's dorm, Olive is alone and crying her eyes out. She finally stops.)

Olive: Okay, okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're strong. (She picks up Chyna's Guitar and Chyna walks in the room.)

Chyna: Hi, Olive. What are you doing with my Guitar?

Olive: I learned a song, I wanted to sing it for Fletcher, I can sing it for you.

Chyna: Okay, let's hear it. (The next part of "Olive You.")

Olive: "Can't fight the feeling I feel inside. I try to tell you but I always hide. The things you say like 'Want you to stay right here by my side.' Let the words slide. Olive you, and the little things you do. What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three. Olive you, the words are coming true. I don't know what to say...But Olive you."

(Fletcher happens to be singing this in his room at the same time.)

Fletcher and Olive: "I love you and everything you do. These two words mean what I meant to say with three. I love you, never felt so smooth and all I can say is Olive you."

(Chyna looks at Olive in disbelief.)

Chyna: Wow, you're actually really good. What song is that?

Olive: Thanks and its "Olive You." by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles.

Chyna: Look, Olive. Earlier today, Fletcher asked me to the dance...

Olive: Go with him, I don't care.

Chyna: Olive, I...

Olive: Go! Go say yes to him! I DON'T CARE!

(Chyna just runs out and finds Luke in the main hallway.)

Chyna: Luke!

Luke: What's up, Asia?

Chyna: Its Chyna.

Luke: Sorry, Chyna, so what can I do you for?

Chyna: Well, you know Fletcher Quimby, right?

Luke: That little dude who has a major crush on Olive? The painter?

Chyna: Yes, him.

Luke: Okay, what about him?

Chyna: Ummmm, look, I don't know how to break this to you, but...

Luke: Olive doesn't like me that way. She asked me because, for some reason, she's not going with Fletcher.

Chyna: Wow...you're good.

Luke: Aw, come on! Its so obvious she likes Fletcher too, so what do you want with me? I don't see how I can help you.

Chyna: Well, you're taking Olive to the dance, right? I'm going to say yes to Fletcher, so when you two pick us up...

(I'm gonna end it here, I'll reveal the plan next chapter. I suck, I know. Love you guys, bye!)


	13. Just walk away

(Author's note: So, about revealing the plan this chapter...it could be this chapter or it could be the next one because I've added a new part. Thanks for talking me up, I really appreciate every good review I get. Thanks so much, review kindly, recommend? Haha, okay, you didn't come for an author's note, you came for a story from a shipper to shippers. Love you guys, okay, story time!)

(Fletcher is sitting in his room, Olive feels like she really should straighten the situation out. "If we can't be a couple, we should go to the dance together as friends and stay friends. Friends beat enemies." She thought. Olive knocks on the door and Fletcher opens it.)

Fletcher: Its okay, I'm cool with you going with Luke, you don't need to rub it in my face how handsome and cool he is.

Olive: No, that's not it. I came to say...

Fletcher: That you don't want to talk to me again? Fine with me. We've both gone too far this time, Olive. (He didn't even know what he was saying, the words were just coming out. There was a part inside him that just wanted to beg for Olive's forgiveness but that part didn't win out.) And by the way, I took your suggestion, Luke and I will be at your door tomorrow night. Do Chyna and I a favor and just avoid us. (He slams the door in her face and sits back down on his bed with his head in his hands.)

Olive: (She whispers to herself.) But I wanted to say I was sorry...I'm sorry. (She runs back down the hall to her dorm.)

Fletcher: (Through the walls, he whispers to himself.) I'm sorry. Sorry for that jerk burst. ("PUTTING MY DEFENSES UP CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE. IF I EVER DID THAT, I THINK I'D HAVE A HEART ATTACK.")

(Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Violet and Angus are devising a plan to keep Olive and Fletcher apart. They don't know about the whole conflict going on.)

Violet: I don't like this anymore than you do, the difference is, I actually plan on going through with the plan.

Angus: I stopped it last time, I'll stop it again.

Violet: You slipped in a puddle of your own sweat. ("TROUBLE TROUBLEMAKER, YEAH THAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME. OH OH, I KNOW YOU'RE NO GOOD BUT YOU'RE STUCK IN MY BRAIN AND I WANT TO KNOW. WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD BUT HURT SO BAD? MY MIND KEEP SAYING 'RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN.' I SAY 'I'M DONE.' BUT THEN YOU PULL ME BACK. OH OH OH OH. I SWEAR YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK.")

Angus: Point taken but keep in mind, I don't hurt people to solve my problems.

Violet: I hurt them before they can hurt me! ("THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST")

Angus: Whatever, so, for the plan, I was thinking, we go together to make them jealous, they'll realize that we're the only people who like them at the moment and they'll have to bounce to us.

Violet: Fine. But if your hands go South or too above North of my equator, you won't be typety type typing on that computer of yours for some time. (She grabs his collar and pulls him closer to her face.)

Angus: Feisty. Like Olive. I like it. ("BABY I LIKE IT, THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE FLOOR. BABY I LIKE IT, COME ON AND GIVE ME SOME MORE.")

Violet: How do you like this? (She slaps him across the face.) ("HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?")

Angus: OW! I don't like that at all! (He gingerly touches his cheek.)

Violet: Walk away. (He refuses, so she stomps her foot.) GO!

(Angus runs away. Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Luke and Fletcher run into each other in the main hall.)

Luke: Hey, little dude!

Fletcher: Luke.

Luke: Aw, come on!, Don't be mad because I made a move on your girlfriend. (He's joking. This is a small part of the plan between Chyna and Luke.)

Fletcher: She's not my girlfriend. Because of you. Thanks. (It hurt Fletcher a lot to say "Thanks" but he didn't want anyone to know how badly he was hurting.)

Luke: No need to thank me, she's a catch. Now, now don't be sad, Fletcher, things should play out...eventually. Anyways, I better go. Olive and I are hanging out. (Yeah...no, they're not.) See you, little dude. (He taps Fletcher's arm as he walks away.)

Fletcher: (He turns around as Luke walks away.) Little dude? You're only 4 inches taller than me!

"I WALK AWAY FROM YOU, MY FRIEND. I HOPE THAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF ALL THE TIMES WE FIGURED OUT HOW TO SEIZE THE DAY. AND I WALK AWAY. OOOHHHHHHHH"


	14. Don't look back

(Author's note: Wow, I'm sorry, I've just noticed I post a lot of author's notes and that's delaying time from the story...Well, anyways, I'm going to be writing the sequel within this story! So, to repeat, the sequel will be WITHIN THIS STORY YEAH! Okay, now back to the story.)

(Monday. The day of the make up dance. Violet and Angus are outside, talking.)

Violet: I can't believe I'm stuck going to the dance with you, the kid who slipped in his own sweat.

Angus: Its only for jealousy purposes. Besides, you're no Olive.

Violet: Don't you make me get my knife shoes! (She grabs his collar and pins him to the wall.)

Angus: I hope that's another meaning for "Fuzzy Slippers." (Violet lets him go.)

Violet: When I let you go, you're supposed to run. NOW RUN! (Angus runs away.) That kid's like a pillow...Good hugs at least.

(Meanwhile, during classes, Chyna grabs Fletcher and Olive with each hand.)

Olive: I'm not talking to him.

Fletcher: I'm not talking to her.

Chyna: Fine. Then, listen to me talk. You guys are best friends. ("YOU CAN COUNT ON ME LIKE 1 2 3, I'LL BE THERE AND I KNOW WHEN I NEED IT. I CAN COUNT ON YOU LIK AND YOU'LL BE THERE CAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO.")

Olive: WERE best friends.

Chyna: No, you are. And you guys are meant to be together.

Fletcher: Chyna...

Chyna: No. Look, you guys have to talk eventually, I will not save the day with a song this time...mostly because I haven't written a new one yet, but you guys are gonna talk!

Fletcher: Well, good luck with that. (Olive and Fletcher walk away in opposite directions.)

Chyna: Guys! Come on! (Luke approaches.)

Luke: Hey, Chyna.

Chyna: Hi. This is going to be hard, they're really stubborn.

Luke: Picture it only as a hard shell that just needs a little more cracking.

Chyna: Deep.

Luke: Yeah, I like to keep that part of me a secret though. ("I HEAR JERUSALEM BELLS A RINGING. ROMAN CAVALRY CHOIRS A SINGING. BE MY MIRROR, MY SWORD, MY SHIELD, MY MISSIONARIES IN A FOREIGN FIELD. FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T EXPLAIN, I KNOW SAINT PETER WON'T CALL MY NAME. NEVER AN HONEST WORD BUT THAT WAS WHEN I RULED THE WORLD." I don't even know anymore.)

Chyna: Well, you shouldn't, that's what your talent is, isn't it?

Luke: Yeah, I just tell people I got into the A.N.T program because I'm a good actor. I'm really a poet.

Chyna: That's so cool. Well, I better go, Luke. I'm going to have a video chat with a guy named Trevor.

Luke: Trevor Bernardin?

Chyna: Yeah.

Luke: Oh, I know him, he's my best friend.

Chyna: Oh, awesome! Well, see you later. (She walks away.) ("DON'T BE FALLING IN LOVE AS SHE'S WALKING AWAY WHEN YOUR HEART WON'T TELL YOUR MIND TO TELL YOUR MOUTH WHAT IT SHOULD SAY. MAY HAVE LOST THIS BATTLE, LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY. DON'T BE FALLING IN LOVE AS SHE'S WALKING AWAY.")


	15. Do I need you? Do I want you?

(Author's note: Hello! So, just to clarify again, I will be writing my sequel but I'll be writing it within this story. So, if you think the story is close to over...you're wrong, its not! Yay! More Folive!)

(Meanwhile, later on, at around lunch, Luke finds Fletcher outside.)

Luke: Fletcher!

Fletcher: Oh. Hey. (Fletcher looks down briefly.)

Luke: Listen man, I'm sorry if I came across as a jerk to you yesterday, I'm really not a bad guy.

Fletcher: I know you're not.

Luke: Then why do you always seem all...like this whenever I talk to you?

Fletcher: Define "Like this."

Luke: (Luke gives Fletcher the "Are you kidding me?" look.) Alright, sad, angry and short tempered by something, like jealousy.

Fletcher: (Fletcher tries to give an "I don't care." face but it comes across s more of a nervous "You're right but I don't want to admit it." face.) Me? Jealous of you? No, that's...ridiculous. (He laughs nervously.)

Luke: Dude...You know what? Never mind. (He turns away. "NEVER MIND, I'LL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU. I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU TOO. DON'T FORGET ME, I BEG. I'LL REMEMBER YOU SAID 'SOMETIMES IT LASTS IN LOVE BUT SOMETIMES IT HURTS INSTEAD.' SOMETIMES IT LASTS IN LOVE BUT SOMETIMES IT HURTS INSTEAD.")

Fletcher: Luke, wait. (Luke turns around.) I'm sorry, okay? I don't hate you, I'm just jealous of you. I lost Olive to you and now we can't even look at each other, let alone talk to each other.

Luke: I'm sorry too. I should have laid off, I didn't know how much you cared about her. I promise, the minute all this clears up, Olive and me are just friends.

Fletcher: No, don't let me get in the way. I blew any chance I may have had. (Fletcher walks away.)

Luke: (Luke smirks and whispers to himself.) That's what you think.

(Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Violet and Angus are talking again.)

Violet: (She's polishing her hockey skates.) I guess tonight won't be so bad.

Angus: Yeah, you're not Olive, but you're not terrible.

Violet: (She hits him with her hockey skate and his arms starts bleeding.) That's for comparing me to her again. Wait, you're bleeding...

Angus: Yeah! I bleed. I'm chubby but that doesn't mean I bleed Gravy! Ow, that hurts. (He clutches his right forearm, its not bleeding heavily.)

Violet: I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I think I have some bandages. (She goes through her bag and pulls out a bandage.)

Angus: What? Are you planning on cutting off my circulation? (He pulls his arm away but Violet pulls it back.)

Violet: I'm violent, not untrustworthy. (She wraps the bandage around his arm.)

Angus: Thanks, it doesn't hurt as much now.

Violet: I'll see you tonight. (She kisses his arm better.)

Angus: Wear something pretty so you can compare to Olive.

Violet: Don't make me regret fixing you. (She points a finger at him and then walks away.)

(Meanwhile, back in class, Chyna and Olive try to talk in between taking notes for their class.)

Chyna: (She whispers to Olive, who sits in front of her in the middle of the classroom.) Olive. (Olive turns around.) You haven't spoken in class at all today, something's wrong.

Olive: (Olive whispers back.) Of course something's wrong! Fletcher and I can't even look at each other and now I have to watch him slow dancing with you!

Teacher: Chyna. Olive. Please pay attention.

Chyna: Olive, if you can't be a couple, at least be friends again. ("WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?")

Olive: Its gone, Chyna. Everything's torn apart. (She turns back around. "YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND. WHEN YOU GO DOWN, WHEN YOU GO DOWN, DOWN.")

Chyna: (She smiles and says to herself.) Well, I'm going to fix it.


	16. Friendzoned?

(Author's note: Alright, so, again, I'm very sorry if you dislike all the song lyrics I write, I'll try and write less of them, thank you for all your kind words, I love reading the nice reviews, so to anyone who reads this story and actually seems to like it, I really appreciate it. Once again, you didn't come for an author's note, you came for a story, so here's the next chapter.)

(Its time for the make up dance! Luke and Fletcher stand outside of Chyna and Olive's dorm with corsages. The door opens and Chyna and Olive step out. The hairstyles, shoes and makeup remain the same but the dresses are different. Chyna's is a glittery, off the shoulder, gray dress that goes to her calves. Olive's dress is sky Blue with gems below the bust line, it has thin straps and goes just above her knees.)

(Fletcher and Olive look at each other but then almost immediately look away.)

Luke: You girls ready?

Chyna: (She mouths to Luke.) You got the plan?

Luke: (He mouths back.) Yeah. (He winks.)

Chyna: Fletcher, come inside for a second, your tie is all...messed up. Go fix it in the mirror. (She pushes Fletcher into the room.) And Olive, your hair is a little out of place, you go and fix it too, Luke and I will wait for you two out here. (She pushes Olive inside and runs out, she closes the door and she and Luke stand in front of it and push it so Olive and Fletcher can't come out.)

Luke: You two have to talk. (He yells through the door.)

Chyna: We're not letting you out until you're friends again. (She yells through the door.)

Fletcher: (Through the door.) I'm busting this door down! (He takes a running start, rams into the door and falls.) Ow, I give up.

Olive: You have the strength of a chihuahua. And coming from someone who actually knows the strength of a chihuahua, you should be offended. (She laughs and looks a corner of the room, she notices the collage Fletcher had made for her, he had dropped it when he ran out.) What's that? (She points to the collage.)

Fletcher: (He gets up, picks up the collage and hands it to Olive.) Its...a friendship collage I made for you. I guess I dropped it the other day when I ran out of here.

Chyna: (Through the door.) Okay, that's a start, you got a dialogue going here.

Olive: (She looks at Fletcher and then down at the collage. Her face goes soft.) Wow...Its amazing. Its beautiful.

(Fletcher pauses for a moment. "Say it. Say it. Say it, Fletcher." He thinks.)

Fletcher: Its also you.

(Olive looks at him, confused.)

Fletcher: Because Olive is my definition of beautiful.

Chyna: (Through the door.) Awwwwwwww.

Luke: (Through the door.) That is smooth, man.

Olive: (She smiles.) Aw, Fletcher! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. (She hugs him.) I'm sorry, for everything.

Fletcher: I'm sorry too. So, can we be best friends again?

Olive: Of course. Can we still go to the dance together?

Fletcher: (He grabs her hand.) Of course.

(They start to lean in, their lips are so close.)

Chyna: (Through the door.) I don't hear any talking!

(They jump away and awkwardly smile at each other.)

Olive: Shall we?

Fletcher: Let's go. (They take each other's hands and stand in the room.)


	17. Unstoppable

(Author's note: Hello! I'm so sorry I always update late at night. So, please review kindly...You guys are awesome! Okay, Folive time.)

Chyna: (She opens the door and sees Fletcher and Olive standing there, hand in hand.) So, you guys are cool?

Olive: (Olive gives Fletcher a little side hug.) We're great.

Fletcher: (Fletcher smiles at Olive.) Yeah...Yeah, w-we are.

(Luke is standing in the doorway, smiling. Olive looks at him and walks over to him.)

Olive: Luke. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I could do something like this to you. Are we okay?

Luke: Olive, I knew anyways. Its fine. I was in on this plan, we're good.

Olive: Thanks Luke. (She walks back to Fletcher and takes his arm.) So, can we go now?

Fletcher: Come on, guys. Let's go have fun.

(They all walk down the hall and enter the gym. The song "Don't You Worry Child." by Swedish House Mafia is playing.)

Fletcher: I love this song! Upon the hill across the Blue lake, that's where I had my first heart break. I still remember how it all changed...(He notices Olive staring at him.) I'm sorry.

Olive: No, no, I like that song too, its just, I'm really confused.

Fletcher: About what?

Olive: You said I was your definition of "Beautiful." but really, the definition of "Beautiful" is...(Fletcher covers her mouth.)

Fletcher: No. Olive, I don't want to believe any other definition you might say, because you are my definition of "Beautiful." Come on, let's have fun as the friends we are. (He takes her hand and pulls her to the center of the dance floor. Fletcher starts dancing...The Running Man.)

Olive: Fletcher, let me show you how to dance. (She does her signature move and Fletcher does it with her.)

(Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Angus goes to pick up Violet from her dorm, which she shares with Svetlana. Svetlana ends up getting friendly with Luke at the dance. Violet opens the door.)

Violet: Hi.

Angus: (He takes in her sudden girlyness.) Wow...(He catches himself staring.) Hey. I got you a corsage. A Violet for a Violet.

Violet: Thanks, so you ready to go?

Angus: Ready to bring home the bacon. They have great bacon here but you know, theoretically, Olive and Fletcher are the bacon...

Violet: Yeah, yeah of course. (They walk to the gym.)

(Think I'm gonna end the chapter here. I suck, I know. But I'll bring more suspense...I think, next chapter, love you guys a bunch, see you next chapter!)


	18. You'll never be alone

(Author's note: Wassup guys? Sooooo, this here may look like its the last chappy, but its really not, I'll mark the end. I will. Soooo, review kindly and enjoy!)

(Angus and Violet enter the gym. They see Olive and Fletcher, so they take the opportunity to approach them.)

Violet: Hi, Olive. Hi, Fletcher. (Angus puts his arm around Violet for emphasis.)

Angus: Hey guys.

Fletcher: Oh...hi. (He begins to feel nervous.)

Olive: H-hi. So, what's up?

Angus: Oh, well, Violet and I are a couple. (He's lying to make them jealous, yeah good luck with that.)

Olive: You are?

Fletcher: Really?

Violet: Yeah, we've moved on, so, see you guys. (They walk away and Fletcher turns to Olive.)

Fletcher: Do you buy it?

Olive: No, who hasn't seen this trick before?

Fletcher: Its the oldest one in the book.

(Meanwhile, across the gym, Chyna approaches the D.J, Ian, the comedian prodigy to request a song.)

Chyna: Hey Ian.

Ian: Hey Chyna! Any requests?

Chyna: Yeah, can you play "Olive You" by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles?

Ian: Sure thing, your song will be...The last slow song of the night, also the last song of the night, period.

Chyna: Perfect! Thanks Ian!

Ian: Its all G.

(Its so short, I know, I'm so sorry, I barely get any time, but I'll return, I swear, for you all. Love ya!)


	19. Fletcher and Olive

(Author's note: Hello guys! So, this for sure may seem like the story is over, well, you're wrong, its not over until the fat lady sings...no, there will not actually be a fat lady singing, you know what I mean. So, review kindly and enjoy!)

(Meanwhile, at the dance, Fletcher and Olive both feel uncomfortable, they may be friends again but they still feel as though they must conceal their feelings for each other. The song "Move Along" by All American Rejects, is playing, as it ends, a slow song comes on, "Perfect" by Hedley.)

Olive: First slow song of the night, ready to try what we practiced?

Fletcher: Yep, okay, let's just...(He wraps his hands around her waist, she wraps hers around his neck.)

"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise.

I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes.

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize.

Its worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie.

And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong.

I'm not perfect but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start.

I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so, please, don't leave.

Was it something I said or just my personality?"

(Meanwhile, Angus and Violet are slow dancing close by Olive and Fletcher.)

Violet: They're not even looking at us, what do we do?

Angus: I don't know, keep doing this, I guess, we'll turn it up for other songs.

Violet: Fine...it could be worse.

Angus: Whatever.

Violet: Yeah, I know, its not working right now.

(The song ends and the next fast song comes on, "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia. Fletcher swallows his fear, well, tries to and turns to Olive.)

Fletcher: So, are you having a good time tonight?

Olive: What? The music's really loud!

Fletcher: Are you having a good time?!

Olive: OH! Yeah, yes I am. You?

Fletcher: Yeah, great! Listen Olive, I have to tell you something. I really like...(He got nervous, he picked up a glass of punch.) This punch.

Olive: Yeah, it is pretty good punch.

Fletcher: Ummm yeah...I think I'm in love...with this punch.

Olive: Fletcher, I don't think its quite ready for a serious relationship, look at all the other people drinking it, its just not ready for commitment. (This is a joke.)

Fletcher: Olive, that's hilarious!

Olive: Thanks...(They stand there awkwardly until the next song starts, "Colder Weather" by The Zac Brown Band, a slow song.)

(Olive and Fletcher dance again, as Violet and Angus unsuccessfully try to get their attention. This basically goes on for a few hours until the song Chyna requested plays, "Olive You" by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles, a slow song and the last song of the night.)

Fletcher: What do we do? We didn't get to finish practicing for songs like this.

Olive: I guess we'll just have to wing it.

(Violet and Angus approach them.)

Violet: Hey guys, you don't mind if Angus and I dance next to you right?

Angus: Yeah, my little flower and I want to dance by our...friends. (Obviously playing it up.)

Fletcher: Knock yourself out.

Olive: Yeah, go ahead. (Olive turns to Fletcher and puts her hands on Fletcher's shoulders, Fletcher puts his on Olive's waist, they look at each other's faces as they dance. Violet and Angus awkwardly next to them.)

Violet: (She whispers to Angus.) This isn't working, we've tried all night.

Angus: Well, then we have to keep it going even after this evening.

(Meanwhile, between Olive and Fletcher...)

Olive: I'm really happy we went together, I had fun.

Fletcher: Me too, it brought us together, it made us better friends...except for the whole "Hating each other." thing. Just so you know, I could never hate you.

Olive: I could never hate you either. You're too...Fletcher to hate...I meant that as a compliment.

Fletcher: Thanks, ODD.

"You, you, you want to tell me.

But I, I, I, I don't know how to say it.

I'll let it out, what's been on my mind.

Those two words mean an I love...

I love you and everything you do.

These two words mean what I meant to say with three.

I love you, never felt so smooth and all I can say...

Is Olive you.

Olive you.

I love you, Olive you, Olive you, Olive you."

(The song ends, Chyna smiles as she watches her best friends stare into each other's eyes and smile at each other before they pull away. The gym clears, Fletcher stays to think, he's alone.)

Fletcher: Oh, Fletcher...you still didn't tell.

(Olive enters the gym.)

Olive: Hey.

Fletcher: Hey. What are you doing back here?

Olive: I needed time to think.

Fletcher: What about?

Olive: You like Chyna. You had her as a date, why'd you go with me instead of her?

Fletcher: I don't like her. I don't. I'll tell you if you tell me why you got so upset when I told you I liked her.

Olive: Wait, you don't? (She walks closer to Fletcher.)

Fletcher: No.

Olive: ("Tell him now. Say it now, Olive.) B-because I thought you may have liked me. I thought you felt about me the way I felt about you.

Fletcher: Well, how do you feel about me? (Fletcher grabs Olive's hand.) Come on, ODD, you can tell me anything. (He smiles at her.)

Olive: (She smiles at him.) Okay, Pumpernickel. Since the first dance on Friday, I saw a side of you I'm not familiar with and I guess I started to like you. Like you, like you. In that way, like, crushing on you. (Olive pulls her hand away, turns around and starts walking out of the room.)

Fletcher: ("Do it NOW.") Olive, wait. (Olive freezes in her tracks and turns around to face him.) I chose you over Chyna because I don't like her. Not the way I like you. When I asked you in the park if you thought I stood a chance with a certain girl, I didn't know what to say when you asked who, but I do now. And that certain girl is you. Something was always there, Olive but I didn't know it was for you until recently.

(Olive walks towards him, hugs him and then puts her hands on his shoulders. They smile at each other, Chyna sneaks in and hides behind the D.J table before her friends can see her and watches them.)

Olive: I'm sorry I asked Luke. I just thought you liked Chyna, so, I thought I had to move on. I though that I never even stood a chance with you, I got upset and I just...

(Fletcher takes one hand and pulls himself to Olive's face. Fletcher leans in and kisses Olive in mid sentence. He closes his eyes and slips his hands around her waist. Olive's hands move from Fletcher's shoulders and they rest on his chest. Her eyes at first are wide open, then they close and she relaxes. Chyna watches from behind and smiles and whispers to herself "Finally." After about a minute, they break away and smile at the little popping noise their lips made as they separated. They rest their foreheads on each other's and hug. They look at each other and smile.)

Fletcher: Olive...(Fletcher can't tell Olive how he feels. He can't say the words, or even the replacements.)

(Chyna comes out from behind the table.)

Chyna: So, you guys are officially a couple now? (She smiles at them, Olive and Fletcher put their arms around each other and look at each other, Olive's free hand takes Fletcher's free hand.)

Fletcher: Interesting Factoid...

Olive: Yes.

(Gonna end the chapter here.)


	20. Spring Break out

(Author's note: So, this should be where the sequel would start. the basic plot of this one is that Fletcher can't get the words out of his mouth, so he asks Chyna for help and then Olive overhears something she shouldn't have. Wait...what were you thinking? You may be surprised. Review kindly, no hate please, I'm very sensitive.)

(Olive wakes up in her bedroom and looks at her ceiling. "I kissed Fletcher last night." the thought to herself. She smiled as the images replayed in her head. Fletcher smiling at her and in mid sentence, grabbing her face and kissing her. That moment. The one moment where all the troubles in life seemed to disappear. Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. A text...from Fletcher!)

Fletcher's Text: Hey beautiful! Chyna and I are heading to the beach today. Want to come? If you can, meet us at my house at 1.

Olive's Text back: Sounds fun, I'll be there, can't wait to see you!

(Olive jumps out of bed and searches her closet. She throws on her pink, strapless one piece swimsuit with little colorful sprinkles on it. It was almost as if someone had turned Lexi's doughnut costume into a swimsuit, only ten times more adorable! She puts on White Jean short shorts and a Blue, billowing tank top over her swimsuit. She slips on her Purple Gladiator sandals and puts on mascara, blush, eye shadow and lip gloss. She brushes her hair and puts it in a long side braid, leaving her bangs out. She brushes her teeth and heads out the door. She walks to Fletcher's house.)

Fletcher: He opens the door and smiles when he sees Olive standing there.) Hey! (He gives her a big hug.) You want to hang here for a while before we go?

Olive: Sure! Is Chyna here yet?

Fletcher: (He beams at her.) Nope. Come in.

Olive: (She enters the house and sees Mrs. Quimby.) Hi, Mrs. Quimby.

Mrs. Quimby: Oh, hello Olive!

(Olive and Fletcher go upstairs to Fletcher's room.)

Fletcher: So, what do you want to do?

Olive: I don't know, even though we're, you know, dating now, we should still be able to do everything we did when we were friends.

Fletcher: Yeah, but maybe a bit closer.

Olive: Yeah, just, let's not constantly make out like they do in those cheesy movies. But a peck here and a peck there is just perfect. Interesting Factoid, too much physical contact and not enough verbal communication is usually the result of failed relationships.

Fletcher: Well, we don't want that.

Olive: No, we don't.


	21. Olive and Fletcher

(Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I couldn't publish anything since my computer was being a spoiled brat, so, here I am! I am back and ready to attack…your feels. Just kidding. So, I'm sorry if you find this cheesy, but Romance and Comedy are hard to prevent from being cheesy. They always have cheesy moments, please don't flame me. Review kindly and read the story for Folivers by a fellow Foliver, bye!)

Fletcher: You know, we can't just stand here and stare at each other. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean things have to be much different.

Olive: You're right. We can still do the stuff we did as friends, only…closer.

Fletcher: And we don't want to make it uncomfortable for Chyna either. We've all seen how those bad movies end. The friend in the middle always tries to sabotage it.

Olive: We can tone it down around her.

Fletcher: (Fletcher holds out his hand, Olive accepts it and he pulls her closer to him.) You know, you were my first kiss.

Olive: Well, can I be your second?

(Before Fletcher has time to answer, Olive leans in and kisses him on the lips. Fletcher felt on top of the world. He had kissed Olive the first time, now it was his turn to be kissed, he felt so happy, he couldn't describe it.)

Fletcher: I want you to be my last.

(There's a knock on the door, a few moments later, Chyna comes into the room.)

Chyna: There are my two favourite sweethearts! (She throws her bag down and opens her arms out for a hug.)

Olive: Chyna! (She runs and hugs her best friend.)

Chyna: Fletcher, you two, come on!

Fletcher: Oh. Sorry. (He runs over and hugs the two girls in a big group hug. After a few seconds, the hug breaks up.)

Chyna: So, you guys ready to go? Or should we spend some time here?

Fletcher: Well, we're coming back here after, right?

Olive: Yeah.

Chyna: Well, then let's go to the BEACH-EACH. Let's go get away…

Olive: Chyna, don't go all Minaj on us. (She puts an arm on Chyna's shoulder.)

Fletcher: Its just sad. (Fletcher sympathetically pats her back.)

Chyna: (She rolls her eyes.) Let's just go. And don't even tell me that song never got stuck in your heads!


	22. Olive you and everything you do

(Author's note: HELLO! I'M BAAAAACCCCCCKKKK. So, as you probably know, I've been having issues with all my files being lost, but now, its all worked out. So, I am back! And so are my sudden outbursts of soooonnnngggg. Please review kindly. I love you all, thank you for encouraging me to continue and thank you for waiting as I could no longer write instead of unfollowing the story. Okay, STORY TIME BOYS AND GIRLS!)

(The three amigos walk to the beach. It really isn't too far. Fletcher and Olive walk hand in hand as Chyna smiles so brightly at her two buds, now a couple. Life was good. Great, actually. For now. Yes, life was great. "TO A POINT, I WAS GOOD. TRIED TO DO STUFF THAT I SHOULD. TRIED TO DO WHAT YOU SAID. TRIED TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BED. BUT MY BONES WOULDN'T REST. TILL I PUT ME TO MY TEST AND I REMEMBERED WHAT YOU SAID. I COULD BE GREAT. (LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT.) SO, SO GREAT. (LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT.) I COULD BE GREAT. (LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT.) SO, SO GREAT. (LET IT RIGHT OUT. LET IT RIGHT OUT.")

Chyna: You know why this doesn't faze me?

Fletcher: Because you're glad I'm off your shoulders?

Chyna: No...Well, yes, but that's not what I was going to say. This doesn't faze me because almost everyone we know saw this coming from a hundred miles away.

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid: Human sight goes about as far as...

Chyna: (She clamps her hand over Olive's mouth.) Stahp it.

Olive: (She pushes Chyna's hand away.) I'd have licked your hand but then I thought about all that bacteria. Ugh.

Fletcher: Which could make you sick, then you'd kiss me and then I'd get sick. It spreads fast, Chyna.

Chyna: Fletcher, this is not the start of the apocalypse.

Fletcher: It only takes one person...

Chyna: I'll just save the human race and sanitize.

Olive: That's all we ask.

(Sorry, its quite short. I still love you all and this is for you, so, I'll try and come back to some routine.)


	23. It's a winding road

(Hey guys! So, I've been having a few issues with my computer again and I've been busy with back to school stuff. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy this chapter and review kindly, no heat please. I love you all, supporters! STORY TIME!)

(The friends get to the beach and set down their things. Olive takes off her clothes and puts them in her bag, Chyna looks at her.)

Chyna: Olive, that swim suit's adorable! It looks just like the Pink, frosted, sprinkled pattern on Lexi's doughnut costume from America Needs Talent! I love the little tutu! ("DOUGHNUT MAKE YOU SAD? DOUGHNUT MAKE YOU CRY WHEN THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE GETS UP AND SAYS GOODBYE? I'M FEELING SO PLAIN, I'M FEELING OLD FASHIONED. LIFE'S KIND OF STALE. MY DAYS HAVE NO PASSION. THERE'S A WHOLE IN MY LIFE, I'VE LOST MY TWINKLE. IT HURTS SO BAD RIGHT HERE IN MY SPRINKLE. SO NOW I'M MOVING ON TO BETTER DAYS. I'LL POWDER MY NOSE. I'LL PUT ON SOME GLAZE. MY PAN'S A DAY OLD, NO I WON'T BE A QUITTER. SOMEONE WILL LOVE THIS SWEET APPLE FRITTER. IT FEELS BETTER NOE, DOUGHNUT?")

Olive: Oh thanks!

Chyna: Twirl for me!

Olive: (She twirls and giggles.) Okay, Cinna!

Fletcher: Ow! This girl's on fire! (Fletcher takes off his dark Blue shirt.)

(Olive is smiling and lays down her Red beach towel. She stops smiling when she sees Fletcher looking at Chyna as she reveals her Purple Bikini.)

Chyna: I'm going in!

(Olive lies down on her towel. Fletcher starts after Chyna, he looks back at Olive and stops in his tracks.)

Fletcher: You coming?

Olive: Nah, not now. I'll stay here for a while.

Fletcher: Then I'll stay here for a while too. (He walks back to Olive, lays down his Orange beach towel next to Olive's and sits down.)

Olive: You really didn't have to...

Fletcher: I want to.

Olive: Um...thanks.

Fletcher: Okay, what's wrong?

Olive: What?

Fletcher: What's on your mind? A minute ago, you were just fine, now what?

Olive: Be honest. I saw you looking at Chyna when she was...Do you still have any feelings for her?

Fletcher: Oh, Olive, seriously? THIS early in our relationship? No, okay? I don't. I was looking at her, not checking her out like those weird guys who wear their pants all low do. You're mine, I'm yours. ("NO, I WON'T HESITATE. NO MORE. NO MORE. IT CANNOT WAIT. I'M SURE THERE'S NO NEED TO COMPLICATE. OUR TIME IS SHORT. THIS IS OUR FATE. I'M YOURS.")

Olive: Okay. (She immediately perks up.)

Chyna: Guys! Come on! The water's great!

Fletcher: (He gets up and offers Olive his hand.) So...shall we go?

Olive: Let's go. (She accepts his hand, he helps her up and they run into the water, hand in hand. They let go when they both splash in.)

Fletcher: Olive, why are you wearing your sunglasses in the water?

Olive: Oh, because I made the idiotic choice to wear makeup, so I don't want it to smudge.

Fletcher: Well, smart, I guess. Good thinking? I don't know, I'm not a girl, nor do I wear makeup so...

Chyna: Well, I am, and yes, that's good thinking. It also goes well with that side braid, you got going there.

Olive: Thanks but can we move to a subject other than my hair or my face?

Fletcher: Why? Your face is so cute.

Olive: Not the time, Fletch. But thanks.

(After a little while, they go back to shore and sit on their towels. "COME TO SHORE. COME TO SHORE. YOU HAVE DRIFTED FAR TOO LONG. BORNE ALOFT IN SUN OR GALE. HEED FREE OF SIREN'S SONG. COME TO SHORE. COME TO SHORE.")

(They lie down on their towels and enjoy the sight of the beach. "IF I LAY HERE. IF I JUST LAY HERE. WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD?" They hear a voice.)

Somebody: GUYS!

Chyna: Who's that?

Somebody: HEY! Olive! Chyna! Fletcher!

Fletcher: I don't know.

Olive: (She's wearing sunglasses, she sees a small Red one piece swimsuit coming towards them...) Guys, it's Violet.

Violet: Hey! (She approaches them.) What's up?

Chyna: Well, Olive and Fletcher are officially a couple!

Olive: Chyna!

Violet: WHAT?! I thought you guys would've dropped the act by now. You mean to tell me this isn't an act?

Olive: Violet, just...

Violet: NO! You can relax for your break. But the minute we get back, you're gonna pay! PAY!

Fletcher: Violet! Relax!

Violet: You stole my Fletchy! ("IT'S MR STEAL YO' GIRL." She stomps away when she realizes people are staring.)

Chyna: Let's go back to Fletcher's.

Olive: I'm up for that.

Fletcher: Yeah, before we run into Angus. ("OH HEY, DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE.")

Olive: Word.


	24. When you're in the lost and found

(Author's note: What's uppppppppp? So, I'm back again, writing to you. Because I love you. OLIVE YOU ALL! So, pweeze review kindly and enjoy the story I present to you. You know, I think all of us Folivers agree that we've been teased with too many Folive moments for Folive not to happen. Even if it didn't, but it better, but if it didn't, we still have our FanFictions. BUT IT MUST HAPPEN. IT'S DESTINY. Anyways...I think I've taken up enough space here, so, yeah. What will happen next? Let's watch, boys and girls!)

(The trio start walking back to Fletcher's house. Olive can't get what Violet told her out of her mind.)

Olive: You know, this is just like that movie "The Ring" Spring break is over in a week, and just like the movie, I have "Seven days" I can't relax now.

Fletcher: I thought that meant Violet would give you a ring. I mean, why's that movie even called "The Ring" anyway?

Chyna: Does it matter? "Tick Tack Toe: The Movie" was so much better.

Olive: I don't know, I thought "Duck Duck Goose: The Movie" was better than "Tick Tack Toe: The Movie" It beat out "Operation: The Movie" by a landslide.

Chyna: That movie was rated R for a reason, Olive. You can't just remove someone's appendix with only a pair of Tweezers! It's just not realistic!

Fletcher: The blood was. I knew we shouldn't have let Chyna's dad talk us into that.

Olive: Actually, you didn't, I did. You, along with Chyna were the two who didn't think ahead to bring your stuffed animals with you. ("BANANA")

Fletcher: Okay, okay. So, yeah, Violet coming after is bad. Very bad.

Olive: I don't get why she didn't go after Kennedy.

Fletcher: She did, but Kennedy gave her one of those speeches, so Violet told her she'd lay off off Kennedy would never give her one of those speeches again. And now, Kennedy's moved somewhere else to try and campaign for her "2032 Election" So, Violet doesn't like when people bore her.

Olive: Interesting Factoid: No one does.

Chyna: Interesting Factoid: Your Interesting Factoids aren't that interesting.

Olive: Interesting Factoid: Not all of us can be talented with music.

Chyna: THAT Factoid is true but not interesting.

Olive: Isn't it? Isn't it though?

Chyna: Wha-What?

Olive: Let it sink in, Chyna. Let it sink in... (Olive grabs Chyna's shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes.)

Chyna: Okay...Now, you have two options. Either continue to be "Crazy Eyes" or you can help us fix your "Purple problem" I was going to say "Violet problem" but "Purple problem" had a better ring to it, you know since it's "P P" and Violet is a shade of Purple.

Fletcher: Haha, P P. (He notices the two girls staring at him.) I'm sorry.

(Chyna's phone rings "I'M AT A PAYPHONE, TRYING TO CALL HOME. ALL OF MY CHANGE I SPENT ON YOU. WHERE ARE THE TIMES GONE, BABY IT'S ALL WRONG. WHERE ARE THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO? IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST, I WOULD STILL BE HOLDING YOU LIKE THIS. ALL THOSE FAIRY TALES ARE FULL OF SH*T. ONE MORE STUPID LOVE SONG, I'LL BE SICK. NOW I'M AT A PAYPHONE.")

Chyna: It's Luke! (She answers her phone.) Hello?

Luke: Hey Asia!

Chyna: (She sighs "THEY CALL ME 'HELL' THEY CALL ME 'STACY' THEY CALL ME 'HER' THEY CALL ME 'JANE' THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THEY CALL ME 'QUIET GIRL' BUT I'M A RIOT. MARY-JO LISA. ALWAYS THE SAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME. THAT'S NOT MY NAME.") It's "CHYNA"

Luke: I know.

Olive: Hey Luke!

Fletcher: Hey...dude.

Luke: Olive? Fletcher? Hey!

Chyna: So, what's up?

Luke: I have Trevor with me, if you want to talk to him...

Chyna: YES!

Trevor: Chyna? Hey! I'm sorry, I broke my phone, that's why I didn't call.

Chyna: It's fine, so, how are you?

Trevor: Great! Me, Luke, Ian, Dane, Andrew and Nathan are hanging out this Sunday, to celebrate the end of another Spring Break. Do you, Olive and Fletcher want to come? It's at Ian's house, I asked him if I could bring you guys, he's good with it.

Olive: Luke, Ian, Dane, Andrew, Nathan and I. I, Trevor! But anyways, I'm up for it.

Chyna: Sounds fun.

Fletcher: Count me in.

Trevor: Sweet, I'll tell the guys.

Chyna: Okay, bye!

Trevor: See you!

(Chyna hangs up.)

Chyna: You guys know Ian, Dane, Andrew and Nathan, right?

Fletcher: Yeah, Ian's the comedian prodigy, Dane's the dancing prodigy.

Olive: Andrew's the human psychology prodigy and Nathan's the Male version of me.

Fletcher: He just doesn't use Interesting Factoids. But, he's got a lot going on up there.


	25. It's so fluffy

(Author's note: Hello, my fellow Folivers! I love Folive so much. That's all I really have to say...My dear friends, I present you a chapter. Please don't flame me. And if you have a story you want me to read, let me know and I will! Okay, now let's move on to some dialogue and song lyrics. I have to warn you, this is gonna be one of the more romantic chapters.)

(After a bit of time at Fletcher's house, Olive and Chyna go home. The next day, Olive and Fletcher decide to hang out, just the two of them. They get together at Olive's house. Her parents aren't home.)

Fletcher: Olive, please don't worry about Violet. I won't let her hurt you.

Olive: Angus will probably be going after you too, and if that happens, THEN tell me not to worry.

Fletcher: Don't let it ruin your Spring Break. We'll work it out before we go back.

Olive: Okay, but it's just scary to dread.

Fletcher: I know. But you have Chyna to talk to...and me.

Olive: Thanks Fletcher. Guys like you are the best example of how nice guys don't finish last. ("THE BEST THING ABOUT TONIGHT'S THAT WE'RE NOT FIGHTING. COULD IT BE THAT WE HAVE BEEN THIS WAY BEFORE? I KNOW YOU DON'T THINK THAT I AM TRYING. I KNOW YOU'RE WEARING THIN DOWN TO THE CORE. BUT HOLD YOUR BREATH BECAUSE TONIGHT WILL BE THE NIGHT THAT I WILL FALL FOR YOU OVER AGAIN. DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND OR I WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, I SWEAR IT'S TRUE. BECAUSE A GIRL LIKE YOU IS IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND. SO BREATHE IN SO DEEP, BREATHE ME IN. I'M YOURS TO KEEP. AND HOLD ON TO YOUR WORDS CAUSE TALK IS CHEAP. AND REMEMBER ME TONIGHT, WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP.")

Fletcher: How? I've been friendzoned for...Never mind. That was then, this is now.

Olive: So, what should we do now? Talk? Watch T.V? I'm sorry, I'm just kind of stressed out about this whole "Violet" thing. And pretty soon, I'm fairly certain Angus will be after you too.

Fletcher: (Fletcher takes Olive's hand.) Olive don't. Please.

(Fletcher swallows his fear again and kisses Olive. Fletcher wraps his arms around her as he kisses her. Olive lets herself fall into the kiss. In between kisses, Fletcher says "Olive, I've been." "Meaning to tell." "You what's been on." "My mind." Olive pulls away, finally ending their longest kiss. Also their third official one, I don't count the little ones.)

Olive: What is it?

Fletcher: Uh...OLIVE YOU! (He said it really fast and loud."OLIVE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU DO. WHAT TWO WORDS CAN MEAN, AFRAID TO SAY THE OTHER THREE. OLIVE YOU, THE WORDS ARE COMING TRUE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY...BUT OLIVE YOU.")

Olive: Yes. I'm Olive, your girlfriend. And you're Fletcher, the sweetest boyfriend ever.

Fletcher: I- uh, I have to go.

Olive: Oh, okay, well, see you!

(Fletcher leaves Olive's house, he walks home.)

Fletcher: (He's talking to himself.) So, you have the courage to kiss her but not to tell her that you love her. Good job, Fletch. Idiot.


	26. Fight away your fears

(Author's note: Hey Folivers! I'm waiting patiently for a new episode of A.N.T Farm...just like how you're waiting patiently for a new chapter...I've blown you guys off too much, I'm sorry, I still love you, my fellow Folive brothers and sisters. Please, don't ever ship war on this, please, then I may have to delete my story, and I'm fairly certain that there are some people who actually like it. Okay, love youuuuu, now we go to the story.)

(Come Sunday night, Olive gets ready in her house for the party, a small, intimate get together of sorts. She puts on Bright Blue ballet flats with twists at the front, a Pink V-Neck T-Shirt and Black jeans with a floral design, like the ones she wore in "IndependANTs" and puts on mascara, blush, silver eyeshadow and lip gloss. She straightens her hair and puts a bow headband in it, leaving her bangs out of the headband.)

Olive: Well, hello there. (She said to her reflection in the mirror.) The name's Doyle. Olive Doyle. A.N.T: O.D.D or as I like to call it "O double D."

(There's a knock on the door. Olive runs down the stairs of her house and sees Fletcher come in. He's wearing a leather jacket for some reason and Black jeans.))

Olive: Hey!

Fletcher: Oh, hey!

Olive: (She runs downstairs and give Fletcher a big hug. When she pulls away she gets a good look at him.) Ummm, what's with the leather jacket there?

Fletcher: What? Do you not like it? (He grips the collar and tries (And miserably fails at) to do the cool collar flip.)

Olive: (She giggles at Fletcher's little move.) No, no, it's cute. It's just...Not. Very. You. (She pokes Fletcher's chest with each word.) Where did you even get it anyway?

Fletcher: I got it the day we were slow dancing alone in my room. ("DANCING SLOWLY IN AN EMPTY ROOM. CAN THE LONELY TAKE THE PLACE OF YOU? I SING MYSELF A QUIET LULLABY. LET YOU GO AND LET THE LONELY IN TO TAKE MY HEART AGAIN.") Nathan gave it to me, he said it works well with the ladies. So, uh, how am I doing so far?

Olive: If you like it, that's fine but it isn't having much effect on me.

Fletcher: Okay, so, do you want to get to that party?

Olive: Okay, let's go. BYE MOM! FLETCHER AND I ARE LEAVING NOW!

Mrs. Doyle: OKAY LIVY! HAVE A GOOD TIME YOU TWO! ASK FLETCHER IF HE WOULD LIKE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH US.

Olive: HEY FLETCHER! DO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE NIGHT?

Fletcher: Whoa! Ow, I'm right here! No need to yell. (He pats his ears.) But, yeah, I'd love to, as long as you're not going to yell like that all night.

Olive: I won't, now let's go. (Olive opens the door and the two start down the road.)

Fletcher: So, um, Olive?

Olive: Yes?

Fletcher: I've been meaning to tell you something.

Olive: What is it?

Fletcher: I, uh, want to talk to you about...(He grabs her hand and they walk down the road hand in hand.) I want to tell you what I've been thinking lately.

Olive: Okay...

Fletcher: Ummmm...Wow, it's hot out here...

Olive: Really?

Fletcher: Yeah...Totally.

Olive: Is this going somewhere?

Fletcher: (He talks under his breath.) No, but hopefully we are.

Olive: What?

Fletcher: Nothing.

Olive: I think we're here. I'm pretty sure I got the address right.

(Andrew walks around the house. He notices Olive and Fletcher.)

Andrew: Hey guys!

Olive: Hey, A.J!

Fletcher: Hey.

(Olive runs over to Andrew and gives him a big hug. Fletcher stands on the curb.)

Fletcher: why'd you call him "A.J"?

Olive: His name is Andrew Jacob Preston. That's why.


	27. You're a lover, I'm a runner

(Author's note: Hey, hey, hey! You know, I'm so obsessed with Folive that whenever I see A.N.T Farm on T.V or online, the Folive moments make me fangirl. The slightest Folive moment will set me off. I really hope there's more Folive in the newer episodes, I've shipped Folive since the show first premiered. Now I'm part of this big Folive family. So, I want to thank you all personally for reading my FanFiction and being a member of the Folive family. Yes, you. So, here's another chapter for you, my Folive brothers and sisters.)

(Olive and Andrew begin to walk to the other side of the house toward the party. Fletcher runs to catch up to them, they stop walking and Fletcher trails a few paces behind him.)

Olive: Fletcher, come on, let's go have a good time.

Fletcher: Olive. Olive, I...

(Olive and Andrew are already on the other side of the yard. Fletcher stays where he is and looks at the stars. "WHEN YOU UPON A STAR, MAKES NO DIFFERENCE WHO YOU ARE. ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES WILL COME TO YOU. IF YOUR HEART IS IN YOUR DREAM, NO REQUEST IS TOO EXTREME. WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR, AS DREAMERS DO. FATE IS KIND, SHE BRINGS TO THOSE WHO LOVE. THE SWEET FULFILLMENT OF THEIR SECRET LONGING. LIKE A BOLT OUT OF THE BLUE, FATE STEPS IN AND SEES YOU THROUGH. WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR, YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE.)

Fletcher: Universe. You brought me Olive. May I ask that you bring me the courage to tell her that I...(A shooting star bolts across the sky. Fletcher watches it as it cascades through the sky, through oblivion. He takes a deep breath and walks to the group.)

Nathan: Fletcher!

Ian: Hey, man!

Andrew: We were wondering if you'd gotten lost back there.

Dane: Did you, Fletch?

Fletcher: No, I was just watching a shooting star.

Luke: Sweet!

Trevor: Well, we're glad you guys could come, that's all that matters.

Chyna: So, what should we do? Should we sing songs around this awesome campfire?

Olive: Sounds fun.

Andrew: Nathan? Should we start?

Nathan: My pleasure, buddy.

Andrew and Nathan together: ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THEIR PUMPED UP KICKS, YOU BETTER RUN, BETTER RUN. OUTRUN MY GUNS! (They lift up their sleeves and mock reveal their "Guns" Muscles, you know. Muscles, Guns, Gun, you get me? )

Dane: Guys! Those aren't the words! Come on!

Nathan: Come on, like you can do better.

Dane: Alright, challenge accepted.

Nathan: Sing your song, we'll go around the clock.

Dane: HOW MANY FOOLS CAN I KILL TODAY? TOO MANY TO COUNT, DON'T GET IN MY WAY. I SHOOT A MOFO IN THE THROAT WITH MY BOW, TOMAHAWK CHOP IS MY DEATHBLOW.

Olive: Well, that was dark...

Dane: That was Smosh, actually.

Fletcher: I love Smosh!

Olive: I know, it was Smosh.

Chyna: Anthony's cuter than Ian but Ian's funnier.

Olive: No, I think Ian's cuter and Anthony's funnier.

Fletcher: Could we not? Please?

Olive: Ian, it's your turn. Not Ian Hecox, but the Ian that's sitting over there.

Ian: Okay. You know, it would be really ironic if I actually knew someone named Anthony.

Trevor: Just sing, man.

Ian: Okay, okay. ALL BY MYSELF. DON'T WANT TO BE ALL BY MYSELF ANYMORE.

Chyna: STAHP.

Luke: Mah turnnnn.

Trevor: Can I sing with you?

Luke: Oh, sure dude, go for it.

Trevor: Okay, here we go.

Luke and Trevor together: I'LL BE THE ONE THAT'S STORMING THE CASTLE. WE'LL BE THE TWO OF HEARTS BEATING FASTER. EVER YOU WANT, EVER YOU WANT, I'M DOWN. I'LL BE THE ONE THAT MAKES YOU ADORE ME. WE'LL BE THE TWO, THE TWO END THE STORY. ONE THAT I WANT, ONE THAT I WANT, I FOUND. IT'S YOUR KISS, HEY PRINCESS.

Fletcher: It's my turn. Okay...I won't scream it like you guys did. "I can still see you standing there. Summer tangled in your hair. first week of July, first day of my life. My voice shook when I said 'Hello' and from that word we couldn't take it slow. I still can't believe the way you looked at me. now the nights turn colder, your head's on my shoulder. We do our best to pretend. Waves get louder, I'm lost without her. this summer starts to end. let's blame it on September, because it hurts to remember. we can fight to hold on but August is gone and even if the sun falls, I hope we don't lose it all. Because no summer lasts forever, let's blame it on September."

(Olive and Fletcher look at each other and Olive is stunned.)


	28. tonight will be the night

(Author's note: Hey! Not too sure what I can say here, so, Olive you all my Folive brothers and sisters. Or should I say "Folive you" ? Meh, never mind. Enjoy this next chappy and if you have a Folive story you want me to read, let me know in the reviews and I will!)

(Olive looks at Fletcher who's looking back at her. She feels stunned, she didn't know Fletcher could sing and she didn't think he even knew that song.)

Olive: Blame It On September...

Fletcher: Y-yeah...

Ian: That's by AllStar Weekend, right?

Dane: Yeah and so is "Hey Princess."

Nathan: "Blame It On September" is better.

Andrew: I concur because it relates better to life and it's losses.

Trevor: Well, we have to agree with the Psychologist.

Luke: I do.

Andrew: Psychologist _Prodigy_.

Trevor: Please don't.

Fletcher: Olive, it's your turn.

Olive: Okay...Umm, I won't scream it either. "Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts. I know, I know. Thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love is worst. Empty promises will wear. I know, I know. And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own, you can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftop. Write it on the sky light, all we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible."

(Fletcher looks at Olive. He didn't know she could sing either. She wasn't as good as Chyna but she had a clear, sweet voice.)

Fletcher: It's not impossible.

Luke: Wow, you can really feel the heat here, and not just because we're sitting around a big fire.

Trevor: Dude...

Andrew: You have a nice voice Olive.

Nathan: And that song fits you.

Fletcher: You really are good.

Olive: Thanks you guys. (She smiles and then notices Fletcher continuing to stare at her with a blank expression and she removes all emotion from her face. "What the heck is he thinking? What the heck am I thinking?" She ponders.)

Dane: It's your turn, Chyna.

Ian: No offense but what's the point? We've all heard her a ton of times. I'm kidding...I am. I'm kidding.

Olive: Fletcher?

Fletcher: Yeah, Olive?

Olive: Can we talk on the other side?

Fletcher: Sure.

Chyna: Go on, you guys. I'll sing and you go have your chat.

Fletcher: Thanks.

(Chyna begins singing "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons as Fletcher and Olive walk to the other side of the yard.)

Fletcher: So, what did you want to talk to me about?

Olive: I don't really know, I just felt like I needed to talk to you. First of all, I'm shocked that you can sing. I'm even more shocked that you know that song.

Fletcher: I do. I listened to it because it pretty much describes every day that I see you. Even the frozen winter days. Even the cold, wet rainy days. I'm surprised that you can sing too.

Olive: Thanks, but what's not impossible?

Fletcher: You'll see.

Olive: And what inspired you to wear that jacket?

Fletcher: Because we're surrounded by guys and I just want to look cool. You'll notice they're all taller than me.

Olive: Fletcher...Oh, never mind, do you want to walk to your house to get your stuff so you can sleep over at mine?

Fletcher: Yeah, let's go tell them, though.

(Olive nods and they walk back to the other side of the house and bid the others good night. The two leave and start towards Fletcher's house.)

Olive: Fletcher, I'm really scared about going back.

Fletcher: You can't let Violet drive you out of school. I won't let Angus drive me out.

Olive: I just wish she'd lay off.

Fletcher: I know, but sometime, it'll all be okay.

Olive: I hope so.


	29. That I will fall for you over again

(Author's note: Hi everyone. You know, since the sequel begins at chapter 20, I was scrolling through it and I realized that I never released the official title, the sequel title is "Spring Break Out. A Folive Story." You know, I read this one website daily, an A.N.T Farm Wiki, I think it's called "Wikia" not too sure, but it has all you need to know about all your favourite A.N.T Farm ships. Of course, I only read the Folive one. I'm not against anybody who ships Flyna, that's your decision, my decision is to ship Folive. Let's be friends. Okay, now here's another chappy for you, my Folive friends...or brothers and sisters. I love you all so much, seriously, I do, you're all like my family who I can share my Folive dreams with. Your enthusiasm about Folive makes me so happy because I feel like we're all equals. Anyways, enough of me and my fluffiness. Here's another chapter, just for you. Yes you.)

(Olive and Fletcher get to Fletcher's house, they go inside.)

Fletcher: HEY MOM!

Mrs. Quimby: YES FLETCHER?

Fletcher: THE DOYLES INVITED TO ME TO SPEND THE LAST NIGHT OF SPRING BREAK AT THEIR PLACE! CAN I GO?

Mrs. Quimby: GO AHEAD, SWEETHEART!

Fletcher: THANKS MOM. OLIVE AND I ARE HERE TO GET MY THINGS. WE'LL WALK TO HER HOUSE.

Mrs. Quimby: ALRIGHT, FLETCHER! AND HELLO OLIVE, DEAR!

Olive: HI MRS. QUIMBY!

Fletcher: (The pair walk up the stairs to Fletcher's room.) You know, that conversation was long enough for one any of us to actually walk into the same room instead of just yelling to each other.

Olive: It's communication, Fletcher, it's fine.

Fletcher: So, how about you hang out and watch me pack and talk to me as I do so and I'll just pack and talk to you?

Olive: Okay, but I will put in any input on what you bring if I see the need to.

Fletcher: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Fletcher laughs and Olive giggles. They make it to the top of the stairs and walk to Fletcher's room.)

Olive: So, make sure you bring some clothes for tomorrow, we're going back to school.

Fletcher: I have to pack a suitcase anyways on that F.B note.

Olive: What's an "F.B note" ?

Fletcher: I'll just pack whatever I brought home for Spring Break.

Olive: Answer my question.

Fletcher: Someone told me it stands for "Feedback" I think that's what it is.

Olive: We have officially spent way too much time talking about this. (Olive hands Fletcher his light Blue shirt with a rainbow design up front and his Yellow pants.)

Fletcher: I'll wear that tomorrow. Thanks. Wow, I just realized I barely took any of the stuff I brought out of my suitcase.

Olive: Umm, than we're nearly done here.

Fletcher: I have to pack some things. I'll get them, talk to me. (He walks around the room to get his things and he begins to talk to Olive.)

Fletcher: So, Olive...

Olive: So, Fletcher... (She uses the same tone Fletcher did.)

Fletcher: Do you think I should bring my stuffed Giraffe?

Olive: For sure. But I'll tell you what you shouldn't bring, that leather jacket.

Fletcher: Olive! I think it makes me look cool, like the other guys.

Olive: Fletcher...


	30. You're the one that I wANT

(Author's note: Hello! Now, I have a confession to...confess. Sometimes, I have to re-read chapters of my story to figure out where I left off so that I don't seem off topic in the next following chapter. Another thing about this "Wikia" website, if you love A.N.T Farm, this site has all you need to know about your favorite characters, favorite ships, anything on that show. They will let you know ANY moments you may have missed in the episodes, ALL THE EPISODES. Even the slightest thing. I love it, really. There's a Flyna page, a Fiolet page, a Clexi page, and my personal favorite FOLIVE! That's really the only one I read. I wish I could be listed as a Foliver on that page since I visit it everyday, but for some reason, I can't access an account so no one can add me. But, just a little heads up for you, DO NOT GO ON THAT WEBSITE IF YOU SHIPWAR. THEY DO NOT TOLERATE SHIP WARRING! Seriously, I thought we were all friends and could enjoy our ships together. That's what that website wants. One of the followers of my story is an admin on that page, they've revealed themselves in the review section, so go check that website out, I want it to get the recognition it deserves. So, another thing, there's an episode of A.N.T Farm coming up called "unwANTed" or so I've heard. If it's true, do you guys think it'll be a Folive or Flyna episode? Or neither. I really hope it's a Folive episode, but you never know, it could be neither for all we know. I've noticed I've taken up a lot your reading time here, I'm sorry but I think I have a bit more to say. Let me tell you a little about my view on Folive. When the show first premiered and Fletcher says Chyna's beautiful, the look on Olive's face told me immediately "They're going to get together." Seriously, I really hope we're not being teased, I mean, in my personal opinion, there have too many Folive moments for there not to be something there. I've shipped Folive since the beginning of the show, but my shipping of it has gotten way more serious ever since the third season premiered. I re-watched all the older episodes and now here I am... I know you're probably thinking "Get on with the story. Seriously, I don't give a damn." but just hear me out, if you didn't like Folive like me, then why are you here? I just wanted to let you know that I ship Folive and Folive only. I will never switch to another ship on A.N.T Farm. I don't hate any of the other ships, I will not flame them, I will not shipwar with the Flynatics or the Fiolets or the Dilives or the Angives or the Flennedys or whatever just because I'm a Foliver. And you shouldn't either. Respect other ships and remain faithful to your own. I love my Folive family, okay, I realize how long this is and I shall now shut the front door and continue with the story you came for. Let me know if you you actually bothered to read this whole thing, right here. If you did, props! You are officially a Rainbow Foliver. A step up from Neon Foliver. In my books. Who are the Rainbow Folivers? TELL MEH.)

(Fletcher looks into Olive's eyes as she gives him an unreadable look.)

Fletcher: What?

Olive: I'm sorry but why do you feel it's so necessary to wear that jacket? Why do you think you'll need it at school? You had it for a little while before we left and never bothered to wear it. Why now?

Fletcher: Because!

Olive: "Because" why?

Fletcher: Because, there's so many guys out there. I don't want to lose you to any guy who could be cooler than me, taller than me, stronger than me, all that. We were hanging out with all those guys tonight, including the one I almost lost you to, I figured it would help me look more like a tougher guy. Since I'm smaller than all of them. Besides, you guys all used to tease me about that stuff all the time.

(OLIVE HAS A FLASHBACK.)

_Olive: This is all Fletcher's fault. We wouldn't be out here if it weren't for him!_

_Chyna: HE wouldn't be out here if it weren't for US. He obviously wants to prove he's tough. Because we tease him all the time._

_Olive: I tease him because I love him._

_Angus: You don't tease me._

_Olive: I know._

_Angus: What?_

(FLASHBACK OVER.)

Olive: ...We don't do that now...

Fletcher: Well, you did. Everyone has scars, Olive. (THE SCARS OF YOUR LOVE REMIND ME OF US. THEY KEEP ME THINKING THAT WE ALMOST HAD IT ALL. THE SCARS OF YOUR LOVE, THEY LEAVE ME BREATHLESS. I CAN'T HELP FEELING, WE COULD'VE HAD IT ALL. ROLLING IN THE DEEP. YOU HAD MY HEART INSIDE OF YOUR HAND. AND YOU PLAYED IT TO THE BEAT.)

Olive: Don't go worrying about all the other guys. I could've had them all if I wanted to. (Just a little Olive cockiness for you, there.) But I don't want them, I only want you. (Hehehe "You're the one that I wANT.")

Fletcher: I...I'll just pack. (He goes to the bathroom to pack his shampoo and toothbrush and...things people need. I don't know, like facewash?)

Olive: What the heck was that? (She wanders around Fletcher's room, alone.)

(As Fletcher gathers his items in the bathroom, he ponders.)

Fletcher: Olive...(He sighs and leans his head against the cabinet. He goes back to his room and puts his things away.)

Olive: Are we ready to go?

Fletcher: Yeah, let's hit the road.

Olive: Are you going to stop it with that stupid jacket?

Fletcher: I guess so.

Olive: Good.

Fletcher: Oh, shut the front door!

Olive: Hey!

Fletcher: No, I mean, when we leave this room, shut the front door. The door.

Olive: Ohhhhh, okay.

(The two leave the room, Olive shuts the front door and they hit the road.)

Olive: So, what do you think will happen when we get back?

Fletcher: I don't think it'll be much different.

Olive: I don't know, I'm just really scared about Violet.

(The walk in silence for about 10 minutes until they get to Olive's house.)

Fletcher: "Don't be." Is all I can say to you.

Olive:...We're here.


	31. We're heeerrreee

(Author's note: HULLOO! So, who else is as excited as I am for new episodes of A.N.T Farm? More Folive moments! NEW Folive moments! Which means, WE CAN BE CRAZY FOLIVERS THAT HAVE GONE CRAZIER! About Folive. So, tell me, have you seen the marvelous Bread Fish? Swimming in the ocean waters. Anyways, I really hope Folive happens. Seriously, if A.N.T Farm ends without Folive, to me, it won't really be over. I feel like it'll somehow complete the series, that's just me though. I know that most of you, if not all of you, ship Folive but I somehow get the feeling you're beginning to think I ship Folive to the point of insanity...Hopefully I'm not alone in this boat, I hope you're all as hopeful and enthusiastic about Folive as I am.)

Fletcher: Yeah. (In the Poltergeist voice.) We're heerreee.

Olive: Let's just go in. (She puts her key in the lock and opens the door.)

(Olive and Fletcher walk inside and enter the living room. There's a note on the couch. The pair silently read it together.)

The Note: Olive, your father and I have gone out with a few friends, we'll be back before morning, call us if anything comes up, whether you need us or to tell us goodnight. We'll be there to drive you back to Z-Tech. We love you and tell Fletcher that we're willing to drive him too.

Fletcher: Okay, I'll thank them. My mom assumed I was being drive by your parents anyways.

Olive: What do you want to do?

Fletcher: I don't know, watch some T.V in your room? Or talk. Or both.

Olive: I guess both sounds okay. Could we listen to music too?

Fletcher: Yeah, I'd like that.

Olive: I'm happy you took off that stupid jacket.

Fletcher: I packed it, I won't wear it, but I just felt like I may as well not exclude it.

Olive: You can leave it there, but what could you possibly need it for?

Fletcher: I don't know but I'm not taking any chances.

Olive: Fair enough.

(They go to Olive's room and Fletcher sets down his things in a corner of Olive's room.)

Olive: So, what do you want to talk about?

Fletcher: What?

Olive: You said we could talk, so, what about?

Fletcher: Oh, just how I...really love...what you're wearing right now! (Good job, Fletch. You backed out again.)

Olive: Ummm, me too?

Fletcher: We'll talk later, let's just listen to some music.

Olive: Okay, now we just have to find out what song to jam to.


	32. FrANTzoned?

(Author's note: HEY! So, I'm just not too sure what to write here, but I just want to say that you're awesome if you've gone this fa into my story, if you have one that you want me to read, let me know! Oh, and also, I'm going away for the next 3 days so I won't be updating for at least 3 days, I'll be back soon though! I love you all, okay, now a new addition to ze story.)

(Fletcher can't get the one thought out of his head. Him and Olive are alone but he can't bring himself to tell her how he feels.)

Fletcher: Olive, you pick the song, I can't think of one right now.

(Olive scrolls through her ANTPad to pick a song, Fletcher looks at her. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND YOU DON'T KNOW IT. YOU'VE GOT THOSE EYES THAT MAKE ME WEAK. I KNOW YOUR HEART, COME ON AND SHOW IT. DON'T NEED NO WORDS FOR US TO SPEAK. NO ONE REALLY GETS ME THE WAY YOU DO. I WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO BE WITH YOU. SO, IF YOU EVER WONDER, I NEVER WALK AWAY FROM YOU. AWAY FROM YOU NOW. AND WHEN YOU NEED A SHELTER, I'LL NEVER TURN AWAY FROM YOU. AWAY FROM YOU.)

Olive: Okay, how about "If Eyes Could Speak" ?

Fletcher: Um, okay, we'll play that one.

(Olive plugs in her ANTPad and starts the song, she's staring down at her ANTPad as the song starts. Fletcher looks at Olive, she doesn't realize his eyes are on her, she's right next to him and he listens to the lyrics of the song.)

"STANDING CLOSE TO ME.

CLOSE ENOUGH TO REACH.

PERFECT TIME TO TELL HER BUT I CAN'T EVEN PUT THE WORDS TOGETHER.

BEVELIZING EYES GETTING MY DISGUISE.

CAN'T YOU SEE ME HIDING?

WHAT AM I AFRAID OF A FINDING?

I KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING BUT THE WORDS WON'T COME OUT.

IF EYES COULD SPEAK, ONE LOOK WOULD SAY EVERYTHING.

ABOUT THE WAY YOU SMILE.

THE WAY YOU LAUGH.

THE WAY YOU DRESS, THE WAY YOUR BEAUTY LEAVES ME BREATHLESS.

IF EYES COULD SPEAK, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TALK."

(Fletcher felt like it was him singing the song. He couldn't tell her with his eyes, he knew that, but he wished he could.)

Olive: (She notices Fletcher is staring at her.) What? (She smiles at him.)

Fletcher: Oh. Nothing.

Olive: Well, do you want to sit down and listen to some more songs?

Fletcher: Actually, I was thinking we could play music later. I'm really not up for that right now.

Olive: Okay, we could watch T.V if you want or just talk.

Fletcher: I guess we could talk. So, tell me...some Interesting Factoids.

Olive: Okay. Interesting Factoid: I'll have one of these things ready all the time. Except for now.

Fletcher: Okay, my turn. Interesting Factoid:...(He turns away and chokes it out. Barely in a whisper.) I love you.

Olive: What? I didn't hear you.

Fletcher: Never mind. Okay, Interesting Factoid: I'm not good at these.

Olive: Okay, well it's my turn. Interesting Factoid: I think we should do something else.

Fletcher: I guess we could watch something.

Olive: And eat.

Fletcher: Yeah, and eat. So, what should we watch?

Olive: Well, for starters, should we watch a movie or T.V show?

Fletcher: I don't know, what kind of movies or T.V shows have you got?

Olive: I have Pitch Perfect. Other stuff too, we could check.

Fletcher: Well, I'd be cool with Pitch Perfect if you want to watch that.

Olive: Sure, it's funny.

Fletcher: Yeah, and Fat Amy gave me some pointers for Gym class.

Olive: (She laughs and sets up the DVR.) Oh, Fletcher. You crack me up.

Fletcher: You make me laugh too. You know, I've been wondering if Chyna can play the cup.

Olive: The cup?

Fletcher: Yeah, remember? The scene from the movie where Becca sings a song with a cup? Do you think Chyna can do it?

Olive: Probably, I can't name any instrument other than the triangle that she can't play. She's actually been trying to learn that since Violet turned her Flute into a triangle.

Fletcher: Oh, jeez, Violet. When we get back tomorrow, I'm asking Chyna if she can play the cup.

Olive: I can, so she probably can.

Fletcher: I want you to play it when they get to that scene. (He jokes to her.)

Olive: Maybe. I once saw Violet doing the song with a cinder block.

Fletcher: My shoe is still stained with blood from the day she dropped one on my foot.

Olive: I don't get how she can carry one with only one hand. She's 4'7. Living proof on why you should never underestimate someone because of their size.

Fletcher: Angus is living proof as to why you should overestimate some because of their size.

Olive: Let's not tell him that. He's already about as happy with you as Violet is with me at the moment.

Fletcher: Yeah, oh man! We missed five minutes of the movie!

Olive: I'll go make some snacks, you can pause it or keep watching, it's fine.

Fletcher: I'll pause it, I want to come with you and help.

Olive: Okay, it won't take too much time.

(The pair walk to the Doyle's kitchen.)

Fletcher: A movie isn't a movie without popcorn. Well, it is but it's certainly not as fun or amusing.

Olive: You've got that right. I'll pop some. (She takes a bag of it out of the cupboard and crosses to the microwave and puts the bag in. She taps in the cooking time and presses the start button.) We have pop too. Dr. Pepper and Cream Soda.

Fletcher: Dr. Pepper.

Olive: Okay, you can have that. I'll get Cream Soda. (She walks to the fridge and gets the two cans.)

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Fletcher: Popcorn's ready.

Olive: I see.

Fletcher: There's some kernels that are still popping.

Olive: I heard.

Fletcher: (He laughs at Olive's fake expressionless response. Knowing she's playing.) Nice, Olive.

Olive: (She puts the popcorn in a bowl.) We can go back now.


	33. Goodnight my Someone

(Author's note: Oh...Hey. So, it's been awhile...I'm sorry. So, I'm thinking of posting all the titles of the songs I've included in this story when I finish it. What do you think? Maybe you know them all but for those of you who don't, I guess. It'll also help me avoid copyright, even though I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS BECAUSE ALL CREDIT WILL GO TO THE ORIGINAL ARTISTS. Olive you all. Now here's your fix of Folive, I think I may have put you all through a Folive withdrawal. Just kidding.)

(Fletcher looks at Olive and nods his head.)

Fletcher: Oh. Okay. Yeah, let's uh, let's go back.

(Olive's nods at him and turns around and walks back. Fletcher exhales quietly and follows her back to the room.)

Olive: I have a couch-bed over there, you can sleep on that when we have to go to bed. (She points to the bed in the shape of a couch to the right of the room. Her bed was on the left.)

Fletcher: Okay, that sounds...good.

Olive: Fletcher, are you okay?

Fletcher: Define "Okay."

Olive: Normal. Calm. Collected. Relaxed. The exact opposite of you.

Fletcher: Pfft, me? No, no, I'm fine. Super! I am...good! (He gives a thumbs up on the words "Good.")

Olive: No problem?

Fletcher: Nope. Just peachy.

Olive: Nothing on your chest? Your mind?

Fletcher: No. (Yes.)

Olive: Are you sure?

Fletcher: Hey look! Aubrey and Chloe are meeting Fat Amy! (He points to the screen and draws Olive's attention to it.)

Olive: I wonder if any of our dancing friends can do the mermaid dance.

Fletcher: I don't know, hey, it's kind of dark in here.

Olive: Hold on, let me find the light switch. ("AND HIGH UP ABOVE OR DOWN BELOW. WHEN YOU'RE TOO IN LOVE TO LET IT GO. BUT IF YOU NEVER TRY THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. JUST WHAT YOU'RE WORTH. LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME. AND IGNITE YOUR BONES. AND I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU.")

Fletcher: Never mind. It's fine, the T.V light'll keep it...dim. (He draws an imaginary line through the air when he says "Dim" He gives a faint laugh and notices Olive eyeing him carefully.) I'll just shut up now. (He opens his Dr Pepper and sips it until Olive stops staring at him.)

(For awhile, the two sit in silence and watch the movie. At a foot and a half distance at first, gradually they get as close as 2 inches apart from the other's hip. They finish their snacks and as the movie finishes, Olive gets up.)

Olive: I'm going to go and get ready for bed. Wash off all this makeup and such.

Fletcher: Me too. Except for the makeup. I don't, I don't wear that.

Olive: Well, you're blushing.

Fletcher: Am I? Oh. That's just...(He grabs a Yellow tank top and fleecy Yellow bottoms with Pink cupcakes on them from Olive's Pajama drawer and throws them at her.) Go get ready for bed.

Olive: Okay, you get ready in here and then come to the bathroom to brush your teeth. (And with that, she swings the Pajamas over her shoulder and leaves.)

Fletcher: (He waits until the door completely closes to exhale. But it didn't close, so he held his breath and closed it completely himself. He exhaled.) This is a closed door. That was not. Okay. Game plan: Talk to Chyna tomorrow on how to tell Olive how you feel. And on whether she can play the cup or not.

(Fletcher searches through his bag and gets out his Dinosaur Pajamas.)

Fletcher: I just HAD to bring these? The only pair I brought? Of all pairs, THESE?

(He gets dressed, about 10 minutes later, Olive comes back in her Pajamas and with her wet hair tied back into a high ponytail. She showered. Her little Bunny slippers squeaked with every step she took.)

Olive: I'm ready, I've brushed and everything. I'll wait here and you can go now.

Fletcher: Thanks.

(Fletcher proceeds to go the bathroom and takes a long look at himself in the mirror.)

Fletcher: If Dixon moved back here right now, you'd be hopeless. Because you're not a romantic like he was and you need to learn how to be one and how to treat a lady, got it? Good. We're clear. (He said to his own reflection. He brushes his teeth and slashes his face with water and heads back to the room. Olive is already laying down in her bed but not asleep.)

Olive: Hey.

Fletcher: Hey.

Olive: I guess we should sleep now, got a big day tomorrow.

Fletcher: That we do. (He contemplates it in his mind but then he decides to do it. He walks over to Olive's side of the room and plants a small kiss on her cheek.)

("JUST ONE KISS AND I WILL BE HOOKED TO HER FIRE, HER FLAMES ARE SURROUNDING ME NOW. AS WE WATCH AS THEY LIGHT UP THE SKY, WE MUST STAND UP AND FIGHT. BECAUSE THIS LOVE IS NOT A GAME TO ME, WE'LL SURVIVE AND START AN UPRISING. YOU CAN IGNITE. YOU CAN IGNITE. STAND AND FIGHT. STAND AND FIGHT. DON'T CAVE IN. SO, LET THE GAMES BEGIN. WHOAAA.")

Olive: Thanks. (She smiles.)

(Fletcher gives her a light smile and turns to walk to the couch-bed and tucks himself in.)

Olive: Hey, Fletcher?

Fletcher: Yeah, Olive?

Olive: (She sits up, her face shines in the Blue light from her window. She tucks her arms in like little claws.) Rawr.

Fletcher: Yeah. Rawr. (He duplicates Olive's action.)

(They both lie back down.)

Olive: Fletcher?

Fletcher: Yeah?

Olive: Goodnight.

Fletcher, Goodnight, Olive.

("GOODNIGHT MY SOMEONE. GOODNIGHT MY LOVE. SLEEP TIGHT, MY SOMEONE. SLEEP TIGHT, MY LOVE. OUR STAR IS SHINING IT'S BRIGHTEST LIGHT. FOR GOODNIGHT, MY LOVE, FOR GOODNIGHT. SWEET DREAMS BE YOURS DEAR IF DREAMS THERE BE. SWEET DREAMS TO CARRY YOU CLOSE TO ME. I WISH THEY MAY AND I WISH THEY MIGHT. NOW GOODNIGHT MY SOMEONE, GOODNIGHT.")


	34. Run Seriously, go Just go

(Author's note: Well, hello there. Sorry about the inconsistent updating. Not too sure what to write here. So I guess it is officially time for another chapter. Oh, wait. To the reviewer who decided to refer to me as a "F*cking B*tch" here's a little song outburst just for you "SO SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY WAY. STEP UP. STEP UP. STEP UP. YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME, NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY IS GOING TO BRING ME DOWN. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP." Its funny, you know, I specifically asked for no flame, yet, there it was. How cute it is that someone thinks that they get to have control over my story, the one they chose to read. Anyways, that was just a waste of precious pixels for me to rant about. I'm always open to suggestions, not orders. Wow, I'm taking time away from my story. I know this rant makes me seem like I am what this person referred to me as, but I'm really not. Unless I'm provoked. Anyways, I'm here to write a Folive story, you're here to read it, so, now I'll write the chapter because I think I've said what I needed to say. See you next chapter.)

(It took a long time but Fletcher finally fell into a long, dreamless sleep. The next thing he knew, he opened is eyes to see Olive's tired face a mere 4 inches from his.)

Olive: Fletcher...Fletcher...Get up.

Fletcher: If I do, will you get out of my face? (He was still half asleep.)

Olive: (She backed away and crossed her arms at him.) Well, someone's groggy.

Fletcher: Well, I don't need the extra hour you do to put on makeup and do my hair. (He give her a laugh, indicating he's just joking.)

Olive: (Olive smiles and catches on. She pretends to act all mad.) Well, excuse me for putting forth the effort to not look like the zombie everyone wakes up as in the morning.

Fletcher: (He sits up and surveys Olive.) Eh.

Olive: I won't be so "Eh" in an hour. You can either get ready now and eat earlier or lie down for a while longer and...

Fletcher: (Without letting Olive finish her sentence, Fletcher covers his face with his pillow.) Happy morning.

(Olive leaves the room with her clothes. She makes her way to the bathroom (Baffroom.) and quietly sings to herself, an old French song she loved. "Cantique de Jean Racine" by Gabriel Faure.)

Olive: "Verbe egal au tres haut, notre unique esperance. Jour eternal de la terre et des cieux. De la paisible nuit. Nous rompons le silence. Divin sauveur, jette sur nous les yieux. Divin sauveur, jette sur nous les yieux."

(She unfolds her outfit. A Yellow V-Neck shirt, Black Floral pants and Pink, Laceless, low-top Converse. She gets dressed and brushes out her hair and curls it. She pins her bangs up and brushes her teeth.)

Olive: That would've been easier if I didn't have Rapunzel's hair. ("LONG, BEAUTIFUL HAIR. SHINING, GLEAMING, STREAMING, FLAXEN, WAXEN.") Okay, zombie mask. Go. (And with that, she puts on Silver eyeshadow, Pink blush, Mascara and clear Lip Gloss. She goes back to her room.)

Fletcher: There she is.

Olive: Look who's dressed.

Fletcher: I am. I'm going to go and...wake myself up, I guess. By throwing water in my face like they do in those face wash commercials.

Olive: Okay, I'm going to go eat.

Fletcher: Okay, I'll be down in a bit.

(Olive walks downstairs to the kitchen.)

Mr. Doyle: Oh, look what the cat dragged in.

Olive: Morning, Dad.

Mr. Doyle: Good morning.

Olive: Morning, Mom.

Mrs. Doyle: Good morning. Now eat.

Olive: Don't have to tell me twice.

(Olive eats her "Rare, Special cereal that Chyna's family doesn't have." Yes, "Corn Flakes" if you've seen what episode that's from, you'd get that reference. Fletcher comes down the stairs as Olive finishes. He eats Toast with Boysenberry Jam.)

Olive: (She checks her watch.) Ummm, Mom? Dad? I don't mean to rush you but we have 20 minutes until school starts!

(Mr. Doyle swigs down the rest of his coffee, drops his paper and literally jumps into his shoes. Fletcher chokes on his Toast and coughs, he runs past Mrs. Doyle who looks at Olive, distraught.)

Mrs. Doyle: Go! Go! Go!

(Everyone runs out the door, the two kids buckle up in the back as the car starts.)

Mr. Doyle: I'll get you there on time kiddies. Don't worry. ("DON'T YOU WORRY, DON'T YOU WORRY, CHILD. SEE HEAVEN'S GOT A PLAN FOR YOU. DON'T YOU WORRY, DON'T YOU WORRY NOW. YEAH.")

Fletcher: Seriously, Olive. Don't hyperventilate. Don't go all crazy eyes either. Please.

Olive: Too late. (She breathes heavily and her eyes cross.)

Fletcher: Mr. Doyle! Step on it!

Mr. Doyle: You got it! (He stomps on the gas pedal. "BABY, YOU CAN DRIVE MY CAR. YES, I'M GOING TO BE A STAR. BABY, YOU CAN DRIVE MY CAR AND MAYBE I'LL LOVE YOU. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. YEAH!" )

Mrs. Doyle: SLOW DOWN!

Mr. Doyle: Don't you start with me, I'm below the speed limit. We can't have them being tardy.

Mrs. Doyle: I concede.

Olive: 15 MINUTES!

Fletcher: Why?

(7 minutes later...Yes, after 7 minutes of pure...that, they get to Z-Tech, unload the luggage and say goodbye. "YOU SAY YES. I SAY NO. YOU SAY STOP AND I SAY GO, GO, GO. OH NO. YOU SAY GOODBYE AND I SAY HELLO. HELLO, HELLO. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SAY GOODBYE, I SAY HELLO. HELLO, HELLO. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SAY GOODBYE, I SAY HELLO." The car pulls away and Olive looks at her watch.)

Olive: AH! 6 minutes!

Fletcher: Then we have have to dump this stuff in our rooms and meet in the lounge.

(They separate and put their things away. They reunite in the lounge, or "Main Hall" and see Chyna.)

Olive: Chyna! (She hugs her friend.)

Fletcher: So...can you play the cup?

Chyna: Ummm, actually yeah. I'll tell you more in class and I want to know how your breaks were, since we only have...

Olive: 1 MINUTE!

Chyna: My watch said 4...("WE ONLY GOT 4 MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD. NO HESITATING.")

(RING! The bell went. "RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. BANANA PHONE.")

Olive and Fletcher: RUN! ("RUN BABY, RUN. DON'T EVER LOOK BACK.")

(The three run to get to class.)


	35. Not a problem

(Author's note: Wello everyone. Just a casual, little combination of "Hello" and "Well" I'm not entirely sure what to write on my own, other than letting you know that the story is far from over...Anyways, I'm just waiting until the new episodes of A.N.T Farm are released, I love scoping out the Folive moments. Oh, another thing, yes, Mystapleza, I think that's how you spell it, was correct, the reference was from the sleepover episode. And when Fletcher and Olive screamed "RUN!", that was also a reference from the very first episode. So, anyhow, I'll just write now. Mmmmhhhmmm.)

(Yeah, Olive, Fletcher and Chyna got to class seconds before the second bell rang. A while later, about 2 minutes away from lunch break, the teacher had told the class something quite ear opening. Ear opening. To the kids anyway.)

Teacher: I'd like for you to all know some news. Before your classes began today, us teachers have been informed that, due to unforeseen circumstances (Reference.) meaning, we have not received our paperwork for our new curriculum, none of us, your classes will be canceled until further notice due to this minor setback. You are required to remain on school grounds, unless you want to go out at lunch time. You're welcome to go outside as you please but please do not go home. I trust you understand because I don't think I have the breath to reexplain that. (RING RING!) Good class, everyone. Now, remember, you have no classes this afternoon but you're required to stay so we can inform you when classes resume.

(Everyone walks out, Olive, Fletcher and Chyna stick around.)

Olive: Where's Violet? She's in this class.

Chyna: Why don't we ask? Sir! We have a question.

Teacher: Alright, how may I help you?

Fletcher: We were wondering where Violet is, you know, why she wasn't here.

Teacher: Oh, have you not heard?

Olive: Heard what?

("WELL EVERYBODY'S HEARD ABOUT THE BIRD. BIRD. BIRD. BIRD. BIRD IS THE WORD. DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BIRD, WELL EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT THE BIRD IS WORD.")

Teacher: The Volleyball team is gone to a match in Sacramento. I'm not too sure when they'll be back. I believe Violet is on that team, correct?

Olive: I believe so.

Fletcher: She's on every sport's team.

Chyna: Well, thank you sir.

Teacher: Don't mention it.

Chyna: Come on guys, let's go eat. (She links her arm with Fletcher's. It stirs something in Olive.)

Olive: you guys go on ahead, I'm just going to go and get rid of this hectic morning headache.

Fletcher: Okay, feel better.

(Fletcher and Chyna go to get lunch and Olive runs into Andrew on the way to her and Chyna's dorm.)

Olive: Hi, Andrew.

Andrew: Hello, Olive. You know, you can still call me "A.J"

Olive: Alright, hi, A.J

Andrew: You alright, you seem a little low.

Olive: Oh, just got a lot on my mind, of course I do, I mean, I never forget anything, so, there's a lot of stuff crammed in my brain. Yep, got a lot going on up there. (She taps her head.)

Andrew: Would you like to talk about it? I AM good with psychology. ("COME UP TO MEET YOU, TELL YOU I'M SORRY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LOVELY YOU ARE. I HAD TO FIND YOU, TELL YOU I NEED YOU, TELL YOU I SET YOU APART. TELL ME YOUR SECRETS AND ASK ME YOUR QUESTIONS. OH, LET'S GO BACK TO THE START. RUNNING IN CIRCLES, COMING IN TAILS, HEADS ON A SCIENCE APART. NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY, ITS SUCH A SHAME FOR US TO PART. NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY, NO ONE EVER SAID IT WOULD BE THIS HARD. OH, TAKE ME BACK TO THE START.")

Olive: Not now but thank you, maybe another time.

Andrew: Well, if you change your mind, let me know. ("I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD HOLD ME WHEN YOU COULDN'T GET BY BY YOURSELF. AND I DON'T KNOW WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO TEAR THE SEAM OF SOMEONE'S DREAM. BABY, ITS FINE. YOU SAID THAT WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDS WELL I CAME UP WITH THAT LINE AND I'M SURE THAT IT'S FOR THE BEST. IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND, DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH. AND YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE THAT BABY, I'M RELIEVED. WHEN YOU SAID GOODBYE, MY WHOLE WORLD SHINED. HEY HEY HEY. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND I CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM SMILING. IF WE'RE DRINKING THEN I'M BUYING AND I KNOW THERE'S NO DENYING. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, THEY SUN IS OUT AND THE MUSIC'S PLAYING AND EVEN IF IT STARTED RAINING, YOU WON'T HEAR THIS BOY COMPLAINING. BECAUSE I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY, BECAUSE IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY.")

Olive: I will!

(Olive walks to her and Chyna's room and slumps down onto her bed. It didn't take long for her to somehow fall asleep.)

(Yeah, I know it's short but I don't have too much time on my hands.)


	36. Mmmhmmm

(Author's note: Yeah, hi. So, I'm sorry if you dislike this chapter, I'm just not really up for writing today but I realize I've been too inconsistent with my writing, so, here's a chapter for you and sorry if it isn't that great.)

(Olive sleeps for what can only feel like a few minutes but it must have been longer. Her dream, though short, seemed endless.)

**_Olive's dream._**

_Dream Olive: Fletcher! Fletcher!_

_Dream Fletcher: Yeah?_

_Dream Olive: I have to tell you something._

_Dream Fletcher: Okay..._

_Dream Olive: I love you._

_(Dream Fletcher is blank and unresponsive.)_

_Dream Olive: Well?_

_Dream Fletcher: (He smooths out the back of his hair and exhales.) Well, this is awkward._

_Dream Olive: I thought, since we're dating, I could tell you._

_Dream Fletcher: DATING? You and me? What? No! I'm dating..._

_(Dream Chyna approaches Dream Olive and Dream Fletcher. She links arms with Dream Fletcher.)_

_Dream Chyna: Hey Fletcher. Olive._

_Dream Fletcher:...Chyna. I'm dating Chyna, remember?_

_Dream Olive: What's this?_

_Dream Fletcher: I love Chyna._

_Dream Chyna: That's right._

_Dream Olive: Oh, do you now?_

_(Dream Olive watches helplessly as the two lean in to kiss, before their lips touch, Dream Olive turns around and runs. Tears stream down Dream Olive's face as she runs. She's wracked with sobs when she stops in the music room, alone.)_

_Dream Olive: Fletcher...Fletcher...(Dream Olive screams and rips a music poster off the wall, crumples it and throws it.) Fletcher...(Dream Olive sits down, mumbling Fletcher's name in between sobs.) _

**(OLIVE WAKES** **UP)**

Olive: No. No. No. No. Fletcher. Okay, okay, relax. It was just a dream, just a dream.

(A thought popped into Olive's brain: She did leave them after Chyna linked arms with Fletcher, over spring break, she feared Fletcher may still have feelings for Chyna. No, not possible. Or was it? Olive didn't take any chances, she ran straight out of the room to find them. She had to tell Fletcher before it was too late. )

(Elsewhere...Chyna and Fletcher are discussing something.)

Fletcher: Chyna, I can't do it.

Chyna: Yes, you can. Fletcher, I know it seems scary but you can do it.

Fletcher: Have you ever told someone you loved them? Have you ever gotten over the fear that they might just stare back at you with a blank expression?

Chyna: You mean like you in Math class?

Fletcher: Not. The. Time. Chyna, not the time.

Chyna: I'm sorry, okay? But what else am I supposed to say?

Fletcher: Oh, I don't know, how about a way for me to tell Olive I love her?

Chyna: Start off by telling her things you love about her. Here, I'll be Olive...

Fletcher: Oh! Can I be Fletcher?

Chyna:...Ummm sure...Okay. (She waves a hand in front of her face and changes her expression.) Interesting factoid...

Fletcher: YOU'RE PRETTY.

Chyna: Heh?

Fletcher: I mean...You smell nice and you're hair's...Blonde. Pretty...Chyna, I'm no good at this.

Chyna: Okay, you know what we're going to do? We'll meet here again tomorrow and try again. You practice alone and I'll come back to help tomorrow.

Fletcher: Fine, thanks.

(Chyna leaves, she takes the roomevater and finds Olive outside, by the balcony, where they usually hang out in between class time.)

Chyna: Olive!

Olive: Oh, hi.

Chyna: What's up?

Olive: Just thinking. Needed some time alone to, you know, think.

Chyna: About what? (She smiles at Olive and sits down.)

Olive: Fletcher. (She coos and smiles when she says his name.)

Chyna: Of course. So, Olive Oyl, tell me, what's the happs?

Olive: The "Happs" are, I'm not from Popeye. My name is Olive Doyle, not Olive Oyl. Another thing, I need some help.

Chyna: With what?

Olive: Fletcher.

Chyna: You're breaking up with him already? Even his relationship with Kennedy lasted longer than this. Don't you beak up! I have shipped you guys for way too long! I secretly wanted you together because your feeling for each other were so obvious to everyone but you two! Besides, I'll admit, its nice not having Fletcher fawn over me for once.

Olive: Chyna, calm down. I'm not breaking up with him. I want to tell him I love him.

Chyna: Platonically or romantically? Because I've been wondering that since the day we were stuck out in the wilderness. When you were all like "I tease him because I love him."

Olive: (She gives a faint breathy, laugh.) Romantically.

Chyna: Mmmhmm, just what I thought. Anyways, let's start by having me pretend to be Fletcher and you can be...

Olive: Olive Oyl from Popeye?

Chyna: (Faceplam.) No, you can be Olive DOYLE.

Olive: Well, sure if you want to take all the fun out of it.

Chyna: Okay...I'm Fletcher. Tell me what you love about me.

Olive: Everything, really. The smallest thing, like a tiny smile or that glow in his eyes. (Olive leans on the rock ledge and looks down below as she continues.) I love that the way he talks, I love how every time he talks to me, or even looks at me, my heart skips a beat. He leaves me...breathless. He's so sweet, I remember everything, that's how I'm so good at this. The way he looks at me, even if its only a glance. I love the way he smiles and he's so colorful.

Chyna: Keep going, don't stop there!

Olive: I love his hugs and feeling his arms around me. (She looks back at Chyna.) But most of all, I love it when he kisses me. We've only kissed three times but each one made me so happy and it made me fall for him over again. (She walks back towards Chyna.)

Chyna: Wow, you really do love him. And you're good at this.

Olive: I can tell you but its different than telling Fletcher.

Chyna: I can help.


	37. Can't get the words out of my mouth

(Author's note: Hey, hey, hey! I think I took that from Shake it Up...Wait this is A.N.T Farm...I realize I'm falling behind in updating, I'm sorry, I've kind of been losing ideas lately because I rarely get time to think about the story due to all my other activities. Anyways, the song "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something is stuck in my head, so, just a heads up, you can probably expect to see it here...I'm sure it'll appear here somewhere.)

Olive: I just wish it was that easy, go up to him and say "Fletcher, I love you." I can't even say "Olive you." I mean, its really stupid that I'm 15 and feel in love but I can't imagine being with anyone else, besides, what other guy would put up with me up until the point where he knows the real me? I never felt this way about Graham or Dixon but I also never spent years building a friendship-love to this.

Chyna: That. That is what you'll tell Fletcher tomorrow.

Olive: Why tomorrow? ("THE SUN'LL COME OUT TOMORROW, SO, I'VE GOT TO HANG ON TILL TOMORROW. COME WHAT MAY. TOMORROW, TOMORROW. I LOVE YOU, TOMORROW. YOU'RE ALWAYS A DAY AWAY.")

Chyna: You need more preparation.

Olive: Okay, and it really helps that you helped me remember some common ground between Fletcher and I. I can't believe how hard it is to tell him, usually in T.V shows or books or movies, they portray it as easy for the girl and hard for the guy, sometimes, the girl is totally oblivious. ("YOU'LL SAY 'WE'VE GOT NOTHING IN COMMON, NO COMMON GROUND TO START FROM AND WE'RE FALLING APART.' YOU'LL SAY 'THE WORLD HAS COME BETWEEN US. OUR LIVES HAVE COME BETWEEN US.' STILL, I KNOW YOU JUST DON'T CARE. AND I SAID 'WHAT ABOUT "BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S"?' SHE SAID 'I THINK I REMEMBER THE FILM AND AS I RECALL, I THINK WE BOTH KIND OF LIKED IT.' AND I SAID 'WELL, THAT'S THE ONE THING WE'VE GOT.' "

Chyna: Okay. Now...go back to our room and practice alone.

(Olive leaves and Chyna stays there, trying to devise a plan. Elsewhere, Violet is alone in the room of where the Volleyball tournament is being held. Far away.)

Violet: Olive thinks she can go after my Fletchy like that and I'll just stand there and take it lying down? I'm taking that Blondewad down.

(Meanwhile, back at Z-Tech, Fletcher is alone in his and Angus' room, practicing. With a picture of Olive. One of Angus' picture of her.)

Fletcher: Hey, beautiful. I, um, just wanted to tell you that, uh. Oh, sorry, I was just...lost in your eyes for a second there. I almost drowned in those pools of Sky Blue water. I wanted to let you know that, I uh...Dang it! I can't even tell a stupid picture! (He throws the picture down and immediately picks it up.) I'm so sorry, Olive, your picture is not stupid. Not even a picture of you can be stupid. (He kisses the picture.) Wow, uh, the real you is a way better kisser, her lips are less...papery. But equally as glossy.

Chyna: (From behind him, in the doorway.) So, any progress?

Fletcher: AHHHHH! (He throws the picture and whips around.) Don't do that!

Chyna: Any. Progress?

Fletcher: No! I can't even tell a picture of her how I feel about the real her! I get lost in her eyes and I freeze. Her smile made my heart refuse to tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should be saying. This is so frustrating!

Chyna: No, this is good! Keep going! You were onto something, don't lose it! What else do you love about her?

Fletcher: Her. That's what I love.

Chyna: And why...? (She motions her hands in the "Keep going" way. Like, by rotating her arms.)

Fletcher: Why not? I mean, she's beautiful, funny, sweet...She makes me happy in the best ways. I've never kissed anyone else except her, not even Kennedy but I know that kissing Olive is better than kissing any other girl. I actually want to kiss Olive, I never felt the need with Kennedy. I was miserable most of my time with Kennedy, I couldn't be myself, I could only be "Scott" With you and Olive, I can be Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby. I'm an idiot most of the time and you two love me anyways, you know as a friend. But I want Olive to love me the way I love her. I don't want to scare her away like I have with every other girl. Kennedy didn't care about me, I know that, she just thought I'd be a good example of how she can change people for the better if she's elected. Seeing Olive in that dress the day she got together with Dixon made my jaw drop.

Chyna: And...?

Fletcher: If I was going to spill my entire heart, it would take a long time. And no offense but I'd rather use that time on Olive.

Chyna: Fair enough. I think you're ready. You can practice with me one more time tomorrow before you tell Olive. TOMORROW.

Fletcher: I'll be ready!

Chyna: Hey...where's Angus?

Fletcher: I don't know, haven't seen him all day. Hopefully we have that luck tomorrow.

Chyna: Nice. Well, its getting late. I'm going back to my dorm. (Chyna turns to leave.)

Fletcher: Wait. Just, try and get Olive to spill a bit, please. I want something to work with tomorrow. Please? For me?

Chyna: For you? Anything.

Fletcher: Thank you. You're a great friend.

Chyna: As are you, well, goodnight.

Fletcher: Goodnight.

(Chyna leaves the room and meanwhile, Olive in their dorm, practicing alone.)

Olive: Hey, uh, big boy. So...what do you say we get on up to the roof and talk about Chemistry? Like, uh, explosions? Oh my gosh, this is tedious.

Chyna: (From the doorway.) Ugh, you're telling me.

Olive: No, I wasn't. I was telling myself and imaginary Fletcher. Because I can't tell the real Fletcher just yet.

Chyna: No kidding. Look, we've prepared earlier, you'll tell him tomorrow. Let's just go to bed now so we can wake up early and get you all dolled up for your big "Confession" and then you can look all pretty if he kisses you. Because, let's be honest, no one has a pretty kissing face. Ducks.

Olive: Good. Really good.

Chyna: Whatever.


	38. No one ever said it would be this hard

(Author's note: Hi.)

Olive: Don't you "Whatever" me. Let's just get ready for bed.

Chyna: Fine by me.

(Olive and Chyna get into bed after they get ready.)

Chyna: Goodnight Olive. (She turns off the light.)

Olive: AHH!

Chyna: WHAT?

Olive: Shadow!

Chyna: You've got to be kidding.

Olive: They're just trees and shadows...its all good.

(Meanwhile...Fletcher is alone in his room, sleeping...A dream is being dreamed. I DREAMED A DREAM IN TIME GONE BY.)

_**Fletcher's Dream...**_

_(Dream Fletcher is walking through the halls of the school and he finds Dream Olive.)_

_Dream Fletcher: Olive!_

_Dream Olive: Oh, hey, Fletcher._

_Dream Fletcher: I've been meaning to tell you something, really important._

_Dream Olive: Oh, okay. Well, tell me then. _

_Dream Fletcher: I...I...Uhhh_

_Dream Olive: Tell me! Spit it out!_

_Dream Fletcher:...I love you. I love you, okay? I love you, Olive Doyle. And I have for a long time. (He practically yells it.)_

_Dream Olive: What? (Dream Olive is blank.)_

_Dream Fletcher: I thought that I could tell you, you know, since we're going out._

_Dream Olive: Well..._

_Dream Fletcher: And I want to know if you'd be willing to love me back._

_Dream Olive: (Dream Olive laughs in Dream Fletcher's face.) Oh, that's funny. Good talk, Fletch._

_(Dream Olive leaves Dream Fletcher alone in the halls.)_

_Dream Fletcher: I should've known. I was happy for too long. _

**_Dream over._**

(Fletcher wakes up with a gasp.)

Fletcher: What the...? (He groggily rubs his eyes.) Olive? Oh, thank goodness. Just a dream. Please don't let Olive laugh in my face tomorrow.

(The following morning...)

Chyna: Wow. Look at you. I've turned you into a bombshell.

(Olive admires herself in the mirror. Her hair is curled, she wears Blue, ribbon flats, a Pink Daisy cardigan, Lime Green tank top and Faded Blue jeans. Makeup is usual.)

Olive: Thank you.

Chyna: You ready?

Olive: I guess I am. As ready as I'll ever be.

Chyna: Let's go.


	39. There's never any time just to stop

(Author's note: This one will be short.)

Olive: Can I just take minute? I need to breathe.

Chyna: Time is ticking.

Olive: THE HANDS OF TIIIIIIIIMMMMMME.

Chyna: What? (She looks at Olive as if she had gone completely insane.)

Olive: You see what Fletcher's been causing? I actually just made a funny. And I liked it.

Chyna: Haha, you made a funny.

Olive: I love saying that.

Chyna: I hate how much time this is taking. ("YOU MAY HATE ME BUT IT AIN'T NO LIE, BABY BYE BYE BYE. DON'T WANT TO BE A FOOL FOR YOU, JUST ANOTHER PLAYER IN YOUR GAME FOR TWO, I WANT TO SEE YOU OUT THAT DOOR, BABY BYE BYE BYE.")

Olive: Okay, I've breathed.

(Chyna remember her plan to practice with Fletcher.)

Chyna: Actually, you stay here for a while and keep getting prepared. Come to Fletcher's dorm when you're ready. You seem like you need more...air.

Olive: You're right, I do. But, just remember, don't take up to much time. Since, Fletcher's mind has a lot of affection and into it will I step.

Chyna: Mmmmhmmm, into it steps Olive.

Olive: Like a swan. Holla!

Chyna: I'm well aware I'm no brainiac but I'm fairly certain that swans don't say "HOLLA!"

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid: Swans have a vocal capacity to make honking noises resembling the sounds a rapper could make.

Chyna: Oh, look. Another Interesting Factoid. Haven't heard those in almost a week. New record, good job, Olive.

Olive: Oh, I've been cutting them down for Fletcher. He's made me realize that most of them aren't as interesting as I thought. Weird right?

Chyna: Oh...Yeah. Really weird.

Olive: I hate to ask this but can I rap to ease my nerves?

Chyna: Quickly. I have to go in about 2 minutes.

Olive: Something. Something. Something. HOLLA! Oh, my goodness, I've lost my flow...WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

Chyna: It IS for the best. Well, bye.

(Chyna runs out and Olive sits and practices.)

Olive: Look at me. Practicing to tell a guy how I feel. Never thought I'd see myself stooping there. But, yet, here I am. (Sigh.) Why am I talking to myself?


	40. We don't need anything or anyone

(Author's note: I'm desperate for Folive. Seriously. I am. I have returned.)

(Chyna walks down to Fletcher's room.)

Chyna: Today's the big day.

Fletcher:...Uh huh...(He says in a pitched voice, nervous smile and shakes his head to enthusiastically.)

Chyna: You appear to be nervous.

Fletcher: No, really?

Chyna: Look in the mirror. (She holds up a mirror to his face.)

Fletcher: Whoa. I thought only ghosts were that pale.

Chyna: Look, we don't have much time. Olive could show up at any minute. Just practice on me, pretend I'm Olive and spill your guts until she shows up. Then you can do it again with ease.

Fletcher: You say that like its easy. But I'll take it.

Chyna: Ready? Go.

Fletcher: Okay...Hey, Olive.

Chyna (as Olive.) : Hey, Fletcher.

Fletcher: I just wanted to let you know...

Chyna (as Olive.) : Yes, Fletcher?

Fletcher:...You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Chyna (as Olive.) : Well, I'm beautiful for you.

Fletcher: Olive, you've been beautiful forever. I just never noticed it. I finally see what Angus saw in you for so long.

(Olive is walking down the hall towards Fletcher's room, when she gets to the door, she overhears this through the door...)

Fletcher: I love you. I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you.

Chyna (as Olive.): Well, I love you too. I'm glad I could tell you.

(Through the door, Olive removes her hand from the handle. She stops and stares into nowhere, stunned. Hatred, pain, love and everything bad hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but her heart leaped into her throat, stopping her words, she felt tears coming but she just silently walked back down the hall. A tear rolled down her cheek as she passed by Andrew. She looked back at him.)

Andrew: Olive, you look sad, what's wrong?

Olive: Do you have time for me to take you up on that offer?

Andrew: Come to my dorm, we'll talk there. Hopefully Nathan will see what kind of situation this is and respect the privacy of your thoughts. Yeah, I share a dorm with Nathan. (Andrew brushes a lone tear from Olive's cheek away.) Dry those tears and follow me, it'll be okay.

Olive: Okay. (She says in a sad, mellow tone. She obliges and follows Andrew. She offers her hand to Andrew, he takes it and leads her to his dorm.)

Andrew: (He opens the door for Olive.) After you.

Olive: Thanks. (She enters and sees Nathan.) Hey, Nathan.

Nathan: Hi Olive, hey A.J

Andrew: Hey dude.

Nathan: Oh, man. Olive, are you okay? Need a hug? (He opens his arms and Olive runs into them and cries into his shoulder.) There, there. There you go, let it out. Let it out. Don't worry, A.J will console you with his "Psychiotic skills." (Olive let's go and nods.) I guess I should leave, so you can start feeling better.

Olive: Thank you, if it helps, the hug helped.

Nathan: Well, thanks. You'll be okay, I promise.

Andrew: I don't mean to be rude but you're kind of taking over my talent...

Nathan: Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving. (He opens the door and leaves.)

Andrew: Okay, pick a seat. (Olive sits in the corner of the room.) Alright then. Now, tell me. What's got you down?

Olive: Okay, I'm not going to cry anymore. (She looks down at the ground and quietly speaks.) Fletcher and I are going out, I wanted to tell him I love today but when I walked to his door, I heard Fletcher through the door.

Andrew: And he said...?

Olive: He told Chyna he loved her. He didn't even know I was there.

Andrew: Olive, I want you to listen to me. Don't despise Fletcher for what you heard. It could've been a misunderstanding or maybe you misheard him. Please, don't shut him out and don't shut yourself away from everyone. Isolating yourself never fixes things. Temporary isolation may help, like just to take a break but forever sitting alone, never talking to anyone will never solve anything.


	41. Awkward

(Author's note: Hi. You probably don't like where the story seems to be going but in my defense, a perfect relationship is unrealistic and boring. You can expect some twists and turns up until the end of the story, or don't, whatever tickles your peach. That's an iCarly reference.)

Olive: (She hugs her knees to her chest.) I could never hate Fletcher, no matter what. I could never hate Chyna either. What I could hate is the fact that they may be in love behind my back and then here I'll be, caught in the middle, forced to wear a fake smile full time. Again.

Andrew: What I recommend you do, my friend, is try to analyze said situation a bit more. Does Fletcher show more signs to be in love with you? Or have signs pointed out the he may have fallen for Chyna? ...Again. Don't be too quick to jump to conclusions, although, if what you heard really played out the way you heard it, I see your reason to feel hurt. If so, I'll see to it that I get you a better way to heal, mentally and probably physically repair your heart.

Olive: You heard it breaking too? Well, I FELT it. (Olive leaves and then pokes her head through the door.) Oh, by the way, thank you.

Andrew: (Olive leaves down the hall and Andrew calls after her.) Don't mention it! And she's gone...

(Olive walks down the hall and runs into Fletcher. Without Chyna. She hides her face and tries to continue the way she was going but Fletcher spotted her, he ran closer to her as she started to fast-walk down the hall.)

Fletcher: Olive! Hey! Hey Olive!

Olive: (She stops, turns around and slowly uncovers her face.) Hey...Fletcher.

Fletcher: So...

Olive: So...

Fletcher: I just wanted to let you know...that you look very beautiful today. I mean, you're beautiful everyday but...I just thought you should know...today.

Olive: Well, thanks?

Fletcher: Meet me by my room later, okay?

Olive: Sure.

Fletcher: Okay. (He nods and smiles and then awkwardly walks away.)

Olive: Okay.


	42. There's the lover and there's the runner

(Author's note: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! So, I must say something...I WANT FOLIVE SO BAD. PWEEZE. I will beg and plead for Folive. Yeah, my obsession with Folive has gotten far beyond THAT point. Anyways, I present ya'll anotha chappy of this Folive story. Mmmmmhmmmm.)

(Fletcher walks away and feels an odd feeling in his gut.)

Fletcher: (To himself.) That was awkward. Okay, Fletcher. Plan it out, plan it out.

(Meanwhile, Olive rushes back to Andrew and Nathan's dorm.)

Olive: (To herself.) I still love him. I have an idea. ("AND AT LAST, I SEE THE LIGHT. AND ITS LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED. AND AT LAST, I SEE THE LIGHT. AND ITS LIKE THE SKY IS NEW. AND ITS WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED. ALL AT ONCE, EVERYTHING LOOKS DIFFERENT NOW THAT I SEE YOU." I realize you probably don't get why I put that song there. I put it there because Olive has seen the light , i.e, she's begun to think of a plan to get her feelings out of her mouth in a subtle manner because she's still trying to figure out whether Fletcher loves her or Chyna. Or if he really loves anyone. Olive loves Fletcher and she realizes how different everything is now that she's seen the light and fallen for Fletcher.)

(Olive knocks on the door.)

Nathan: Come in!

(Olive opens the door and steps inside.)

Nathan: I guess I'm going to have to leave now. (He gets up and starts towards the door, Olive grabs his arm and stops him.)

Olive: No, you can stay. I think I'd prefer a second opinion on this if you don't mind.

Nathan: (He shrugs and sits back down at his computer chair.) Don't mind at all, so, muh dear, what's been troubling you lately?

(In case I haven't described this earlier, Nathan has very Blonde hair, not too short, Freckles and very Blue eyes, sky Blue, if you will. Andrew has dirty Blonde hair, Navy Blue eyes and Freckles, both boys gel their bangs up, it looks good since their bangs are short. This hairstyle is popular amongst most boys. Now you know what those two look like.)

Olive: Andrew? Can you explain please? My head just needs a quick break. (She sits on Nathan's bed and covers her face with her hands, holding her face in them with her elbows on her knees.)

Andrew: Sure thing, bud. (He sits on his own bed and faces Nathan.) So, Nathan. You know that Olive and Fletcher are dating right?

Nathan: Right.

Andrew: Well, probably know that before Olive started dating Fletcher, Fletcher had an enormous, unrequited crush on Chyna. Let m rephrase that, unrequited obsession with Chyna. And so, today, Chyna helped Olive prepare to tell Fletcher she loved him. But when Olive walked towards Fletcher's room, she heard Chyna and Fletcher through the door...

Nathan: (He stands.) NO! NO! DON'T YOU SAY IT! (He realizes what he's doing and sits back down slowly.) I-I am so sorry. So, then what?

Andrew: She heard Chyna and Fletcher say they loved each other.

Nathan: O-Olive?

Olive: (She removes her face from her hands and looks at Nathan.) I don't know how I'm supposed to feel.

Andrew: I just told her to judge Fletcher and Chyna's character and not to jump to conclusions. What do you think, Nathan?

Nathan: You don't want to know what I think. Honestly. You don't.

Olive: Yeah, we do. Especially me.

Nathan: I personally think that Fletcher may still be trying to get over Chyna because I really think he's much happier with you, Olive. Andrew's right, don't jump to conclusions.

Olive: Thank you. Fletcher told me to meet him by his room later on, so, I'm going to.

Andrew: Report back to me on what happened.

Olive: Count on it.


	43. So eventful and random but lovely

(Author's note: I. Want. Folive. And I want it NOW. None the less, I need to write something otherwise I'll go nuts.)

(Olive leaves Andrew and Nathan's dorm. Meanwhile, Fletcher is alone in his dorm. You probably have already figured out what he's up to.)

Fletcher: Meet Olive. Bring a Guitar. Sing to her? What? TELL her? How am I supposed to play this out? Why am I talking to myself? I just...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He screams and throws a book into the wall.)

(Fletcher leaves his room and sees Olive sitting in the hall.)

Fletcher: Olive, hey. (He walks towards her.)

Olive: Hey. (She stands up.)

Fletcher: Umm, so, do you want to come to my room now? So, we can talk?

Olive: Yeah, I think we need to sort a few things out.

(The pair walk through the halls to Fletcher's room. Fletcher opens the door for Olive and she quietly walks inside, Fletcher follows and shuts the door. They face each other.)

Fletcher: Hey.

Olive: Hi.

Fletcher: So...

Olive: So...

Fletcher: I-I umm, uh, uh...

Olive: Yeah?

Fletcher: Okay, you know what? I can't do this! (He throws his arms in the air and turns around.)

Olive: Do what?

Fletcher: (He turns to face her again.) Talk to you!

Olive: But you're talking to me right now...

Fletcher: I mean, uh, I can't explain it! Its so hard! The most I can get out is what I'll say.

Olive: Fletcher, what are you talking about?

Fletcher: (He closes his eyes and breathes. He reopens them and faces Olive.) Olive, you're...beautiful. So beautiful. My breath catches in my throat...Why can't I do this? Olive, I'm sorry. I don't know how to do whatever it is I'm supposed to do! I barely even know what I'm saying right now!

Olive: Fletcher, I'm really confused, what are you supposed to do?

(Fletcher looks into Olive's eyes. Seconds pass and he swallows as much fear as he can to choke out as much as he possibly could for that moment.)

Fletcher: Well...for now...This.

Olive: What?

(Fletcher impulsively leans forward and kisses Olive on the lips. Olive's eyes are wide open, she watches Fletcher's eyes close and his hands wrap around her back. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Fletcher's mind is wandering away. He can't say what her feels, he wishes that the kiss could tell Olive everything. He wanted to tell her with his eyes. Olive remains confused but feels slightly more hopeful from the kiss. Olive and Fletcher continue to kiss as Lexi and Paisley walk through the door silently. Olive and Fletcher don't even notice.)

Lexi: (She whispers to Paisley.) Olive and Fletcher are kissing! Look at that!

Paisley: I think its cute. Those A. like each other. Look at them, putting their face holes together.

Lexi: You mean, kissing? And it isn't cute, its gross. I mean, no one ever thought Olive or Fletcher would kiss anyone but now that their with each other, its scary and disgusting.

Paisley: No, it isn't. They like each other, so, why can't they be happy?

Lexi: Shut up, Paisley!

(Olive and Fletcher stop kissing and look at the doorway. Horrified to see Lexi's evil smile staring at them next to Paisley's happy face.)

Fletcher: Get out, Lexi!

Lexi: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two little A. falling for each other in the Anthill?

Olive: This is the A.N.T _Farm_.

Fletcher: Why do you even care? You walked in on us kissing, Olive is the girl I had my first kiss with, so, excuse me for still being with her for more than a week!

Lexi: Oh, I don't CARE. I just think its pathetic that you resorted to dating each other when you finally realized no one else would go out with either of you.

Olive: (She steps up to Lexi.) Who won Dixon over you again? Oh, that's right. Me. Who dated a chef? Me. YOU dated a player on the Webster sports team behind your best friend's back. (She turns to Paisley and Paisley looks at Lexi with horror.)

Lexi: Olive!

Fletcher: You brought it on yourself, princess.

(Olive steps back and Fletcher smiles at her and gives her a high five.)

Paisley: You dated Keith whenever I turned around? (This is Paisley we're talking about here, this is her take on "Behind my back.")

Lexi: Yeah...

Paisley: ...oh...

Lexi: You're broken up now, does it even matter?

Fletcher: GET OUT!

Lexi: Okay, fine. Ugh, I can't stand another minute of watching you two hug or kiss or even look at your faces.

(Lexi and Paisley leave and close the door.)

Fletcher: What just happened?

(Olive quickly kisses Fletcher's lips, she merely pecks him on the lips. Fletcher wishes for another long kiss but settles for the small, light kiss.) She pulls away and smiles at him. Fletcher beams back.)

Olive: That did.

Fletcher: Thank you. (He smiles at her.)

Olive: I think we should talk more tomorrow. Maybe that'll help. I should go.

Fletcher: I'll see you later then, I guess.

Olive: That you will.

(She smiles at him and opens the door and leaves.)

Olive: (To herself.) Wow.

(Olive walks back to Andrew and Nathan's dorm.)

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Andrew.

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Nathan.

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Nathan and Andrew.

(Big Bang Theory reference. Andrew opens the door.)

Andrew: Olive.

Nathan: Olive.

Olive: Hi, can I come in?

Andrew: Okay. So, muh lady, what happened with Fletcher?

Olive: (Olive walks in.) He babbled a lot and then he kissed me.

Nathan: What'd he say?

Olive: I don't know, something about trying to do something but not being able to. Something involving me, I assume.

(Nathan and Andrew look at each other and then at Olive's clueless expression and both burst into laughter.)

Olive: What? What's so funny?

Nathan: How do you not know what's going on? This is hilarious, the irony.

Andrew: Let me just...(Through his laughter.) Let me just tell you that, you should probably be able to piece it together from now on. I want you to think about it.

Nathan: Yeah. You've got a brain in that pretty little head of yours and a big one at that. Use it. You'll figure it out, we swear.

Olive: Ummm okay? Bye. Thanks, I guess.

(Olive leaves the room.)

Olive: What?

(Back in Andrew and Nathan's dorm.)

Andrew: How can she not see it?

Nathan: He's obviously just too nervous to tell her and she only caught Fletcher practicing with Chyna.

Andrew: Should we tell her?

Nathan: No, we can't spoil that moment for her. When he finally says something. Let it be a surprise.

Andrew: Maybe we should help Fletcher.

Nathan: Let's just find out how first.


	44. Shortie

(Author's note: Hi. So, I'll just be completely upfront about this, I am not one who shipwars but I will just say this one thing, I am a Foliver, NOT a Flynatic. I do not hate Flyna nor do I hate the Flynatics. I don't hate any of the ships but I am a Foliver and only a Foliver. I don't hate Flennedy, Flyna, Angive or any of the other ships. But the only one I take actual interest in is Folive. Truthfully, it is the only A.N.T Farm ship that I care about...to the point of no going back. That being said, I do not want anyone from the other ships hating on each other. We are all individuals and we make our own decisions, you made yours, don't hate or try to change someone else's. My decision is to be a Foliver. There. End of story. I won't tell anyone else that their ship is wrong because its not. Probably not. I assume I've made my point. This was put here as a notice because I've seen fanwars or shipwars, call them what you want. I've seen some in real life and online, none have ended on a high note, you get me? We'll never prove which ship is better, so, what's the point of fighting? Will it solve anything? I think not. You can't change another person's opinion. Anyways, please, just be loyal to your ship and don't hate or flame the other ones. This chapter will likely be short.)

(Andrew and Nathan ponder on what they could do.)

Nathan: She obviously loves him. And it isn't obvious because she told us.

Andrew: He loves her. WE have to think of a way to convince Fletcher to swallow his fear and tell Olive how he feels.

Nathan: Why can't we try and convince Olive? It doesn't always have to be the dude, you know.

Andrew: (Andrew looks at Nathan with an unamused expression.) Really? That ship has sailed, my friend. Probably since just this morning, when she came here IN TEARS AFTER BEING COMPLETELY CONVINCED FLETCHER LOVES CHYNA! We are WAY past the point of convincing her now!

Nathan: ...Yeah...And she's still not sure. This. Sucks.

Andrew: What does? The fact that when two of our good friends are finally happy, the happiness is just snatched away from them unfairly? OR the fact that we're two dudes trying to sort out a teen girl's boy troubles?

Nathan:...Both.

(The two buds laugh for a while and return to their serious expressions.)

Andrew: So, we clearly can't convince Olive ourselves. The only person who can is Fletcher, so, let's work on him.

Nathan: I also heard that Olive and Fletcher are in some hot water with Violet and Angus.

Andrew: We're going to need to cool down their blood but how?

Nathan: Well, they're in hot water, so...cold water?

Andrew: (Facepalm.) I hope you were joking, idiot.

Nathan: I was. But I'll have you know, not all of us can be perfect judges of human character. Just a little obvious fact for you.

Andrew: ...Wow.


	45. I don't know what to say but Olive You

(Author's note: Hey! I just got a ride on a Unicorn through the magical land of Blueberries. Only kidding. I'm thinking of expanding the characters Ian, Dane, Luke and Trevor. Maybe.)

(Away from all the events at Z-Tech, Violet is in her dorm at Dane Woodland View Collegiate texting Angus.)

**Angus: Where are you?**

**Violet: Away with the Volleyball squad. We're playing against Dane Woodland View Collegiate. You?**

**Angus: home. #sick**

**Violet: You're the computer genius, please don't use text language, it may take away part of your tech skills.**

**Angus: I'll be fine, thanks for your concern.**

**Violet: Feel better. When do you think you'll be coming back?**

**Angus: A few more days. When are you coming back?**

**Violet: Two days. Not too sure on specifics. **

**Angus: We can plot more then.**

**Violet: Maybe here too, okay? I get lonely, there's not really anyone decent to talk to.**

**Angus: What about your team members?**

**Violet: They're all older and since I'm just an A.N.T, they're either afraid of me or think too little of me. I'm rooming alone. Please? Every night, promise?**

**Angus: Promise. **

**Violet: Good. So, let's try and think of a plan.**

**Angus: Well, first of all, just so you know, the ones who think little of you are just completely ignoring the fact that you're an A.N.T strong enough to play at a High School level.**

**Violet: Thanks :)**

**Angus: Okay, now we can work on a plan.**

**Violet: Well, I'll start by beating Olive to a pulp when I get back.**

**Angus: NO! NO! NOOOO! You will NEVER lay a finger on my Olive! You. Won't. Touch. Her. You understand?**

**Violet: ... :(**

**Angus: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**

**Violet: Okay, okay. Fine! **

**Angus: I can't say the same for Fletcher though...**

**Violet: Harm a hair on his head and my knife shoes will end up in your SPLEEN. Do I make myself clear? **

**Angus: No. You make yourself foggy.**

**Violet: Oh yeah? Try me. Just try me. Remember last time? You ended up with a bloody arm after I hit you with my knife shoes. Seriously. Try me, I dare you.**

**Angus: On second thought, you're clear as day. Totally. **

**Violet: Well, I never thought I'd say this but...we can't bring violence into this. **

**Angus: Coming from you, that's weird to read. So, what CAN we do?**

**Violet: I don't know, I've never not brought physical contact into a situation. **

**Angus: Well, there's a first time for everything. Okay, let's get our creative juices flowing.**

**Violet: Like the blood did from where my knife shoes cut you. :D Oh! Now I have an idea. 3:)**

**Angus: Oooooh, devil horns. Evil. I like it. **

**Violet: One word. Sabotage. **

**Angus: Sabotage?**

**Violet: Sabotage. **

**Angus: What do you mean by that?**

**Violet: Lure them into situations of misinterpretation. Or convince one of them that the other likes someone else. **

**Angus: And then we swoop in like beautiful Gazelles. o:)**

**Violet: ?**

**Angus: Sorry, I watched a few nature shows. So, that way I'd have something to talk to Olive about. You know, so we could have something in common.**

**Violet: Pa-The-Tic.**

**Angus: :( I better go, before I yak on my phone.**

**Violet: Same time tomorrow? :o**

**Angus: Okay. :P**

(Back at Z-Tech, Olive is in her dorm, trying to figure out what Andrew and Nathan meant when they said she's figure it out on her own.)

Olive: Figure it out. Figure it out. Figure what out? Okay. Fletcher tells Chyna he loves her. Never tells me. Attempts to kiss Chyna numerous times, never gives up on her for 3 years. Tells me he hates me and then dates me. Awkward conversation between us today. He kisses me. Figure it out. What?

****(Knock. Knock.)

Olive: The door's open!

(In walks Fletcher.)

Fletcher: Hey. Can we talk?

Olive: Sure. Sit down.

Fletcher: Look, I know this past while has been a bit confusing for us both. I know I've been acting weird.

Olive: To be fair, I know I haven't been an open book either.

Fletcher: I want to tell you my reason. Through paint.

(Fletcher takes a canvas with several bright colors thrown all over it.)

Fletcher: These bright colors are my feelings. Scattered everywhere. See? The Bed is anger, which is next to Blue, which means love. Then here, there's sadness, there's excitement and a lot of confusion.

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid: Red is...Sorry. So, what are you trying to tell me.

Fletcher: I'm just trying to sort out how to say what's on my mind. ("I DON'T QUITE KNOW HOW TO SAY HOW I FEEL. THOSE THREE WORDS ARE SAID TOO MUCH, THEY'RE NOT ENOUGH. IF I LAY HERE, IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD? FORGET WHAT WE'RE TOLD BEFORE WE GET TOO OLD. SHOW ME A GARDEN THAT'S BURSTING INTO LIFE. LET'S WASTE TIME CHASING CARS AROUND OUR HEADS. I NEED YOUR GRACE TO REMIND ME TO FIND MY OWN. IF I LAY HERE, IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD? FORGET WHAT WE'RE TOLD BEFORE WE GET TOO OLD. SHOW ME A GARDEN THAT'S BURSTING INTO LIFE. ALL THAT I AM, ALL THAT I EVER WAS IS HERE IN YOUR PERFECT EYES, THEY'RE ALL I CAN SEE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE, CONFUSED ABOUT HOW AS WELL, JUST KNOW THAT THESE THINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE FOR US AT ALL. IF I LAY HERE, IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD?")

Olive: I'm confused too.

Fletcher: My fear is taking over me, I need to break away from it.

Olive: Fear of what?

Fletcher: Getting shut down again. I'm afraid of falling too hard.

Olive: I don't know what you mean.

Fletcher:...(He stares into her eyes for a long time.) Oliveyou. (He says it so quickly and quietly that Olive doesn't understand.)

Olive: Yeah? Never mind. Look, I have to tell you something. I really like you and you always make me so happy. So...Um.

Fletcher: Look, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow and then I promise I'll pull myself together and talk.

Olive: Don't go yet.

(Fletcher pauses by the door and Olive walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a long hug. Fletcher hugs her back. For a few seconds, they just stand there, hugging in silence.)

Fletcher: (In his mind, he was whispering in her ear "I love you." In reality, not so much.) I'll see you tomorrow.

Olive: (She lets him go and wishes she could tell him "I love you." or even "Olive You.") Okay. (She smiles and he smiles back as he leaves.)

(Fletcher walks down the hall and is seen by Nathan and Andrew.)

Andrew: Hello, Fletcher.

Nathan: You look like you need some guy advice.

Fletcher: What makes you say that?

Andrew: Everything. Follow us, brother. We'll show you the way.

Fletcher: Why are you too being all mysterious?

Nathan: Just come with us.

Andrew: We can help you with Olive.

Fletcher: Say no more, lead the way.

(The trio walk to Andrew and Nathan's dorm.)

Nathan: You don't have to tell us what the problem is.

Andrew: We know what the problem is.

Nathan: And we think we can help.

Fletcher: How?

Andrew: Well, here's an example. Would any of us prodigies be here if we were afraid to take chances? We knew we had the talent but the big kids scared us. Did we let that stop us?

Nathan: No. Do you get what we're saying?

Fletcher: Partially.

Nathan: We mean, if you can't tell Olive how you feel while you have her, she'll become fully convinced that you're still crushing on Chyna. What gave you the confidence to tell Chyna you loved her?

Fletcher: I don't know, I guess I just thought I had nothing to lose.

Andrew: Fletcher, please. Just tell her. We promise that no matter what she says, your confidence will grow stronger if you take this step.

Nathan: Take the risk. You never know.

Fletcher: You know what? I'm going to do it. I'll practice and practice. But I'll do it.

Nathan: You mean it?

Fletcher: (With a serious expression.) Yeah. I do.

Andrew: (The expressions on the two boy's faces go from serious to happy. Andrew and Nathan high five.) YES!

Nathan: WE BROKE THROUGH TO YOU!

Fletcher: (He stands up and high fives the guys.) You did. Thanks.

(Fletcher leaves the room with a nice feeling of confidence. He heads back to his dorm and tries to put the events of the day to rest for the night.)


	46. Devious Demons

(Author's note: Hi. A new episode of A.N.T Farm comes out tomorrow. Awesome, hopefully there's some Folive. Don't shipwar. Seriously. Stop. We'll never prove which ship is better because there will always be someone who disagrees. Focus on your own individual ship choice, don't try to change someone else's.)

(Fletcher sits on his bed in his dorm and takes out his Guitar.)

Fletcher: "Olive you and everything you do. What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three. Olive you, the words are coming true. I don't know what to say but Olive you." Maybe not that one. "Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own." Or..."So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words because talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep." Never mind.

(Fletcher puts his Guitar away and lays down on his bed.)

Fletcher: I can do this. I can do this. And I WILL do it.

(Olive is in her dorm, hanging out with Chyna.)

Olive: So...Lexi and Paisley walked in on Fletcher and me kissing.

Chyna: Oh? He finally told you?

Olive: Told me what?

Chyna:...Never mind. (Under her breath.) Guess he didn't...

Olive: So, what happened was, Fletcher wanted to talk to me alone in his dorm. We were there and he just kept saying random stuff like how hard it was for him because he had to do something but he didn't know what it was or how he could do it. And then, when I asked him what he was supposed to do, he just paused and he goes "Well, for now. This." And I was like "What?" And then, he kissed me!

Chyna: How was it?

Olive: Ummm...it was long and his lips were really soft. It totally caught me off guard at first but then we just kind of started hugging and I guess I just let myself enjoy it. Well, up until Lexi and Paisley walked in on us. I have o idea how long they were there until Fletcher and I noticed, because when we stopped kissing, they were there. Actually, they were the reason Fletcher and I stopped kissing.

Chyna: What did they have to say?

Olive: Does it matter? Lexi just wanted to shoot us down and Paisley wasn't entirely aware of what was going on.

Chyna: Let's just get ready for bed and tomorrow...Well, I actually don't know what we'll do tomorrow. Eh, we'll figure something out.

(Angus and violet are texting.)

**Angus: Hey.**

**Violet: Hey, how goes it?**

**Angus: Pretty well actually, I think I'll be back at school tomorrow.**

**Violet: I'm going back too, the tournament's over. We won.**

**Angus: Good on you. I guess we'll go through with the sabotage plan when we get back.**

**Violet: Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Angus: Bye.**


	47. Colder Weather

(Author's note: Hi. Folive. Folive. Folive. Folive. Folive. Folive. I'd write it more times but you would prefer a chapter, the person reading this, whoever you are. I love Folive, I'm insane about it. I'd like to thank you for 100 sweet reviews, I actually have 101 but 1 of them was mean, so, thank you to the nice people, I see the Foliver inside y'all, the RAINBOW Foliver. I read every review and to every kind one I get, thank you, I really appreciate it. One more thing. Folive.)

(In the morning at Z-Tech, Olive wakes up and dresses in a Purple cardigan with a Leopard pattern, Black jeans with a colorful floral pattern, Red Allstar Converse hightops and wears a Purple T-Shirt under her cardigan. She does her makeup and straightens her hair. Olive leaves Chyna, who's still asleep and heads to Andrew and Nathan's dorm. She knocks on the door.)

Andrew: (He opens the door and sings in a lower voice.) Hello.

Nathan: (He pokes his head out just above Andrew's and sings in a higher tone.) Hello.

Andrew and Nathan: (Together in harmony, Nathan is an octave higher than Andrew. I don't really need to tell you what the tune is to.) Good morning. We want to tell you hello and we have...News.

Olive: That was rehearsed, wasn't it?

Andrew and Nathan: (In harmony.) Yes. We knew you'd come here.

Olive: How?

Andrew and Nathan: (You get the point.) Because you're very predictable.

Olive: Excuse me? (She crosses her arms and looks at them with a disapproving look.)

(Andrew and Nathan look at each other and outstretch their arms.)

Andrew and Nathan: (Seriously, you're slow if you haven't caught on by now.) And cue the applause! (Wizards of Waverly Place reference.)

Olive: Are you done?

Nathan: Not until you applaud us.

Andrew: Yeah, we worked really hard on that.

Nathan: Come on, you just put your hands together and then pull them apart. Show her, A.J.

(Andrew grabs Olive's hands and puts them together and pulls them apart a few times.)

Andrew: See? Now you're catching on.

Olive: I'm here for the news you sang about.

Nathan: Oh.

Andrew: That.

Nathan: Come on in, Friendy.

(Olive walks in and sits down in the Blue beanbag chair on the floor. Andrew and Nathan sit on their beds. A few seconds later, someone still has yet to speak up.)

Olive: Well?

Nathan: It isn't really news, I would actually call it more of "A Helping Hand"...

Andrew: We're going to make sure you tell Fletcher how you feel today. Together, Nathan and I will prevent any interruptions.

Olive: How are you going to do that?

Nathan: We have absolutely no idea.

Andrew: But we'll think of something.

Nathan: We'll just make sure that you're somewhere alone, well, not entirely. We'll be there, hiding, making sure no one can ruin it.

Andrew: Accidentally or deliberately.

Olive: I know I can trust you. Thank you both, so much. (She smiles at them.) I'm going to do it today. I'm telling Fletcher how I feel. I'm going to go up to him and say...

Nathan: FLETCHER QUIMBY. (He stands up with a hand on his left hip and fails at making a seductive face.)

Andrew: I LOVE YOU. (He stands next to Nathan with a hand on his right hip and makes an odd face.)

Olive: What are you two looking at? (She tries to figure it out but eventually just gets up and stands in between them with both hands on her hips. Making the same face the two boys are.)

Andrew: (Through his odd face.) Can we sit down now? I'm getting a cramp.

Olive: (She breaks her position and sits. The two boys oblige.) That was fun.

Nathan: We turned into television characters for a minute there. It was fun. But I don't know what we were posing for.

Andrew: Neither do I but sometimes, you just have to go nuts and have fun.

Nathan: If we ever do that again, are we going to have a name for that?

Olive: It could just be untitled. ("HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES, GOT NOWHERE TO RUN. THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY. I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE, I JUST WANT TO SCREAM 'HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?'")

Andrew: ...Moving on from that, are we clear on the plan?

Nathan: As day.

Olive: Its actually a bit cloudy out today. ("WELL, ITS A WINDING ROAD WHEN YOU'RE IN THE LOST AND FOUND. YOU'RE A LOVER, I'M A RUNNER AND WE GO ROUND AND ROUND. AND I LOVE YOU BUT I LEAVE YOU, I DON'T WANT YOU BUT I NEED YOU. YOU KNOW ITS YOU THAT CALLS ME BACK HERE, BABY. I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUT I'M STUCK IN COLDER WEATHER, MAYBE TOMORROW WILL BE BETTER. CAN I CALL YOU THEN? BECAUSE I'M RAMBLING MAN AND I AIN'T EVER GOING TO CHANGE. I GOT A GYPSY SOUL AND TO BLAME AND I WAS BORN FOR LEAVING. BORN FOR LEAVING.")

Nathan: Fine. Clear as...Water.

Olive: Actually, Interesting Factoid "The vast majority of earth's water is dirty."

Nathan: Alright! Alright! Clear as...my fresh face. (Olive looks at him, he DOES have a clear face, except for his Freckles. Olive opens her mouth and Nathan points at her.) Don't. You. Say. Anything. (Olive closes her mouth and turns her face back to center.)

Andrew: The point is, we all get it, right?

Olive: Mmmmhmmm. (Reference to the episode of A.N.T Farm "secret agANT" When Olive says "Olive ain't wrong honey. Mmmmhmmm.")

Andrew: Then we'll talk more in a bit.

Olive: Okay. See you.

(Olive leaves. She tries to figure out where to go next.)


	48. Lies Truth and lies

(Author's note: Hey, sorry for not updating. I've noticed some people have been picking up on my "Rainbow Foliver" term. I honestly hope I was the one who came up with that. Was I? Or did someone else think of it before me? If I came up with it, I'm happy to see it caught on.)

(Olive sits on the couch in the main room. Every once in a while, she'll glance at her watch.)

Olive: 8:04

(A few minutes of silently sitting in an empty hall later...)

Olive: 8:11 ("THERE'S A BOY WHO WORKS AT STARBUCK'S WHO IS VERY INSPIRATIONAL. HE IS VERY INSPIRATIONAL BECAUSE OF MANY THINGS. I COME IN AT 8:11 AND HE SMILES AND SAYS 'HOW ARE YOU?' WHEN HE SMILES AND SAYS 'HOW ARE YOU?' I COULD SWEAR MY HEART GROWS WINGS, SO, TODAY AT 8:11, I DECIDED I SHOULD MEET HIM, I DECIDED I SHOULD MEET HIM IN A PROPER, FORMAL WAY. SO, TODAY AT 8:11, WHEN HE SMILED AND SAID 'HOW ARE YOU?' I SAID 'FINE AND MY NAME'S LINDSAY.' AND HE CAME BACK WITH 'HEY.' AND I SAID 'MY NAME IS LINDSAY AND THANK YOU FOR THE EXTRA FOAM.' AND HE SAID HIS NAME WAS TAYLOR, WHICH PROVIDES THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS POEM. 'TAYLOR THE LATTE BOY, BRING ME JAVA, BRING ME JOY. OH, TAYLOR THE LATTE BOY, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM.'" Before anyone asks, my real name is not Lindsay. That was a popular name used in covers, so, I figured meh.)

(Some time later...)

Olive: 8:21 That's it. I'm not waiting anymore, if Chyna's not up by now, I'm waking her up.

(Olive gets up and silently walks to her room. She didn't want to wake up any of the other students. She reaches her room and throws the door open. She begins a wake up call.)

Olive: Up! Chyna! NOW! Oh... (She notices Chyna is already awake and luckily, fully clothed.)

Chyna: I'll talk to you but I'm not leaving this room until I put some makeup on. I'm not going out without my zombie mask.

Olive: Well, I just wanted to tell you that A.J and Nathan have been helping me with Fletcher, we devised a plan where they'd help me tell Fletcher I love him.

Chyna: What happened to telling him the other day? Fletcher and I waited but you never showed up. (She finishes her makeup job and turns to face Olive. She crosses her arms at her friend.)

Olive: Oh...yeah...about that. See, what happened was, my hand was actually on the door handle right when I heard you two through the door.

Chyna: Huh? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's not what you think...

Olive: A.J told me not to jump to conclusions but what I heard was you and MY boyfriend professing your love for each other! He couldn't tell me, so, how can he tell you and not feel it for you? Answer that, why don't you! (Olive's voice raises in anger.)

Chyna: Really, Olive, I swear!

Olive: ANSWER THE BUZZING QUESTION! How can he tell you and not mean it? And then not be able to tell me!

Chyna:...(She remembers her promise to Fletcher. She couldn't ruin the moment for him to finally say something.) Olive, I'm sorry, I-I can't tell you. Please, I promise that you'll be glad I can't tell you. you always told me never to give you a hint.

Olive: You're ridiculous. I thought we were friends, friends don't keep secrets. But, here you are, keeping a secret.

Chyna: What are you trying to say?

Olive: I thought we were friends, that we'd never keep secrets from each other. But I guess I was wrong. You're keeping a secret, so, I guess we're not really friends. (Olive starts to leave and then Chyna grabs her arm.)

Chyna: Olive, no! That's not it at all! Please, I'll even take the truth serum if you don't believe me!

Olive: (Olive shakes her arm free and gives Chyna a look with less hatred. She mellows.) Dixon left some with me, if you're serious about it, I'll give you a temporary dose.

Chyna: Anything to prove to you that I'm not lying.

Olive: Fine. But if you drop anything embarrassing, just remember, you told me to give you this stuff.

(Olive opens her safe and takes a chilled, little drop of the serum and drops it into the glass of water by Chyna's bed. The water turns Green and then defaults back to its original color. The water fizzes and then quiets down. Olive puts the rest of the serum back in her safe and locks it away. She picks up the glass of water and holds it out to Chyna.)

Olive: Drink this.

Chyna: What?

Olive: You said you'd do anything for me to believe you. Drink it. If you want to prove to me that you're not lying, drink it and we'll see how you answer.

Chyna: Well, how much do I drink?

Olive: One sip should do.

(Chyna accepts the cup and takes a small sip. She winces at the horrible aftertaste and sets down the cup.)

Olive: Are you telling me the truth? Are you not in love with Fletcher? Is he not in love with you?

Chyna: Yes. I'm not, thank goodness. I never will be. And, no. Hopefully not. Probably not.

Olive: Should I believe you?

Chyna: I'm under truth serum. Use that brain of yours, you doof.

Olive: Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the main hall again.

(Olive leaves and sits in the main room again. She looks at her watch. 9:43 was the time. After a little while, the roomevator door opens and the Volleyball team steps in. Violet is the last to come in.)

Violet: Hi, Olive. (She gives Olive an unreadable smile.)

Olive:...Violet...Hi... (Olive smiles at her with pure fear.) Sorry to cut the conversation short but I have to find Chyna. (Instead, she runs to Andrew and Nathan's dorm, whimpering.)

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Nathan.

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Andrew.

Olive: (Knock. Knock. Knock.) Andrew and Nathan. OPEN THE DOOR. (Sheldon Cooper reference.)

Nathan: (He opens the door.) Why are you so jumpy? Did someone give you Red Viper Soda again?

Olive: No, you only make that mistake once.

Andrew: One does not simply...(Puts on sunglasses.) Make one mistake. (YEAHHHHHHH.)

Olive: Just let me in! Violet is probably following me!

(Andrew and Nathan look at each other.)

Nathan: Get in.

Andrew: Yeah, we don't want you dead.

Olive: Thanks. I'll just take refuge in here for a little bit if you don't mind. (Olive comes in.)

Andrew: S'all good.

Nathan: We'll save you from her later, when you tell Fletcher...that.

Olive: Can you extend that to the rest of my life?

Andrew: Now, now. You can't hide from her your whole life, she'd find you eventually.


	49. Don't be afraid

(Author's note: Hi! You know, I read Folive stories too, I read your reviews too. And I must say, I definitely have taken a liking to some of these stories. And as for the nice reviews, thank you very much. And I seriously hope it was me who came up with Rainbow Foliver idea, I think that was me but I'm not 100% positive. Nearly but not entirely.)

(Olive looks at Andrew with a terrified expression. Nathan gives him a death glare.)

Nathan: A.J! Shut up!

Olive: Why would you say that to me?!

Andrew: No, Olive! I meant, you can't spend the rest of your life hiding here, this school is big but if she had all eternity, she'd eventually find you if you didn't leave this room.

Olive: Well, do you have any better options?

Andrew: That, I do.

Olive: Fine, lay them on me. I'm all ears.

Andrew: I'm not even going to bother saying you should try to reason with her, not with THIS situation. Well, maybe you can. Just, don't parade around with Fletcher, especially not around Violet. You could either tell her that you and Fletcher are very happy together and she'll find someone else...or you could just pretend around Violet that you and Fletcher broke up and you're both in too much pain for another relationship. That one'll get Angus off his back too.

Olive: Huh, that's good.

Nathan: And here I am, being the awkward guy in the middle quietly sitting her for the past 3 minutes...

Andrew: You could've said something. Seriously, you know that, right?

Nathan: I was waiting for the appropriate time!

Olive: Excuse me? I'd hate to be rude but I'd strongly appreciate it if we could go back to my problem with Violet for a bit. Yeah, thanks. Okay, she's just plotting my death, no big deal.

Andrew: Now, now. You don't know that for SURE.

Nathan: This is Violet we're talking about here...

Andrew: Well, she's violent for a reason. Maybe if she somehow figures out violence doesn't fix everything, she'll be able to find a better and more civil way to deal with her problems.

Nathan: I guess.

Andrew: Olive, I'd like for you to find Violet and speak to her.

Olive: Are you out of your mind?

Nathan: No, really! We'll be hiding, watching you in case it goes bad. Just try to reason with her in a mature, non violent manner. Like the intelligent, bright, strong women you two are becoming.

Olive: Oh, why thank you! I guess, if you two will be there.

Nathan: Okay, let's go. It's uh...(He looks down at his watch.) 10:07

(The three walk down the halls. Violet is sitting alone in the main room on the couch with her phone. Andrew and Nathan hide behind a nearby wall and tell Olive to go talk with Violet.)

Andrew: If it goes downhill, we'll intervene and help you.

Nathan: We'll be right here, now go!

Olive: Okay...I'm trusting you.

(Olive tries to nonchalantly walk towards Violet but ends up looking like she's super stiff. Violet looks up from her phone and smiles at Olive.)

Violet: Olive, are you alright? Do you need help getting to the couch? (Violet stand up and grabs Olive to help guide her to the couch.)

Olive: No! I mean, no, I'm good! I'll just sit here. (Olive pulls away and sits down on the couch across from Violet.)

Violet: Do you want to sit next to me here? It'll be easier to talk.

Olive: Oh, I can hear you fine from over here. (Olive says nervously.)

Violet: Are you sure you're okay? You're acting a little jumpy.

Olive: No, no! I'm good. Who are you texting?

Violet: Oh, just Angus. He'll be here around lunchtime, if you didn't know already, he was sick.

Olive: Oh..that's a shame. So, how did the uh, tournament go?

Violet: Great, we won. (She stands up and grabs a metal coaster.) I brought us a victory of 38 to 7, 29 of which were yours truly. They did NOT know what hit them. (She looks at Olive with the coaster in her hand.) Literally, I spiked that ball so hard, that when they woke up, they had no memory of how they got knocked out. (Violet throws the coaster in the air and whips it down with her fist. It hits the ground and shatters. Olive looks back at Andrew and Nathan with pure fear in her eyes, they look back at her with huge eyes. She looks at violet again who is smiling at her.)

Olive: Ummm, good for you. (She looks at Andrew and Nathan again who are mouthing at her to get out of there.) I better go then, I'll see you around. (She gets up and turns around.)

Violet: Stop. Sit down.

Olive: (She turns back around with her teeth clenched to keep them from chattering and sits back down.) Violet, please! I didn't mean to make you mad, please...

Violet: (Violet stands up, walks straight up to Olive who is curled up in a ball on the day and leans over her.) Olive, stop! Okay? I know what this is about. You think I'm mad at you and that I'm going to hurt you. Well, I'm not, see, I know I gave you that impression at the beach but over the break, I realized violence wouldn't fix the problem, since I had a chance to calm down. (No. Angus just won't let Violet hurt Olive.)

Olive: Really? (She uncurls herself as Violet backs up.)

Violet: Yeah. I won't beat you, or Fletcher, I promise. (But that doesn't mean she isn't planning something, hehe.)

Olive: Wow, this is a really big step for you, Violet. Thank you.

Violet: You're welcome. (She smiles at Olive and gets up and walks away. Her kind smile turns devious the second she turns around.)

(Olive remains sitting, quite surprised as Andrew and Nathan come up from behind the wall and sit down next to her.)

Nathan: Olive? Hello?

Andrew: Olive? (He waves a hand in front of her face.)

Olive: That was...easy. Too easy.

Nathan: Well, don't waste your day being too suspicious.

Andrew: Yeah but don't fully let your guard down either.

Olive: Stay in the middle? Got it. I've been in the middle of Chyna and Fletcher for years. I better go and see Chyna again.

Nathan: Bye, Olive Oyl.

Andrew: Bye-onara, Senorita. Or...Senora.

(Olive walks back to her dorm and sees Chyna sitting quietly on her bed.)

Olive: Why are you just sitting there?

Chyna: Because, I'm probably still under the truth serum, therefore, I cannot text or speak to anyone other than you. I can't read or watch t.v because I'll never shut up during the program due to the fact that I say every thought that comes to my mind...Ostrich...(She slaps herself.) Ow. See?

Olive: Do you want me to put tape over your mouth? I need to tell you something.

Chyna: Well, I don't want tape on my mouth but if i shuts me up, fine. I truthfully don't take a lot of interest in hearing this story. (She clamps a hand over her mouth.)

Olive: I'll get the tape.

(Olive searches the room and finds a roll of duct tape. She starts to put a piece over Chyna's mouth.)

Chyna: Hey! Watch your nails! (Olive looks down at her bright, metallic Blue nails.)

Olive: Oh, sorry. (She takes extra care with her nails, not wanting to scratch Chyna's face.) Okay, so, I had a talk with Violet today. (Chyna starts saying something unidentifiable through the tape as Olive continues, she gives Chyna a death glare and Chyna raises her arms in defense.) So, I was petrified that she would be after me, because Fletcher and I are dating. I even went as far as taking the precaution of bringing A.J and Nathan as backup, they hid behind a wall as we spoke and Violet gave me the impression she was after me, just like she said during the break. But, when I finally broke down, she told me that she wasn't after me. So...yeah, I'd like an opinion now. Oh, wait, the tape, let me just...(She rips the tape off of Chyna's mouth and Chyna screams.)

Chyna: Watch it, man hands! (She rubs her upper lip.)

Olive: (She looks at the tape and winces.) Sorry...umm, at least you don't have to go get your fem-stache waxed...

Chyna: Ha. Ha. Ha.

(Meanwhile...in Fletcher's dorm, he silently gets ready. He's wearing a dark Blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, dark Blue jeans and Green Converse. Yes, hightops. He puts body spray on himself and smooths out his hair in the mirror. He pauses and analyzes his reflection and stops to look himself in the eyes. I said his eyes were Brown earlier in the story but they're really Blue. So, they're Blue. He looks into his own eyes and sees his Blue eyes staring blankly back at him.)

Fletcher: Stop staring at me. Oh, wait...Never mind.

(He realizes he's ready and sits down on his bed. After a little while, he looks at the alarm clock, the time reads 11:46. He quietly gets up and leaves for the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Olive and Chyna want to go get lunch...)

Chyna: I can't go down there! I'm still under the truth serum! I'll make someone upset, I can't shut up...like you!

Olive: Excuse me? Okay, never mind, look, just stay here and I'll get you something and bring it back here.

(Olive heads down to the cafeteria. Fletcher is looking for Olive, hoping he can talk to her. Olive gets in a different line and doesn't see Fletcher.)

Cafeteria lady: What can I get you today? (The Z-Tech staff is nice.)

Olive: 2 Deluxe Ham and Cheese sandwiches please, 1 Red Viper Soda and 1 Blue Dragon Soda. Please. (Blue Dragon is my idea. It's supposed to taste like Coke and 7-Up but with a fiery kick. Red Viper comes from the show.)

Cafeteria lady: Here you go, that'll be 6.43$ (She hands Olive her food.)

(Olive pays the woman and leaves. Fletcher tries to get her attention but fails. His turn to order comes.)

Cafeteria lady: Hi, can I help you?

Fletcher: Actually yes, have you seen a girl with long Blonde hair, about my height, wearing Purple Leopard cardigan...

Cafeteria lady: Sweetie, I actually meant you can tell me what food you want.

Fletcher: Oh. The 6 pack of Dinosaur Chicken nuggets, 1 Chocolate pudding and 1 Blue Dragon Soda please.

Cafeteria lady: You've reminded me, the last person who ordered Blue Dragon Soda fits your description, she went that way. She also ordered a Red Viper Soda.

Fletcher: Red Viper? It was definitely Olive. Thank you. (He pays for his food and leaves, he considers following Olive but he decides to head to his dorm to eat first.)

(Elsewhere, Olive gives Chyna her food in the their dorm.)

Olive: I hope you don't mind, I want to lay off the Red Viper for a bit, so, I got myself Blue Dragon.

Chyna: That stuff'll make you even crazier! You'll be bouncing off the walls again!

Olive: It's just one can, I had way more Red Viper when I got all jittery.

Chyna: Fine. But just remember, Blue Dragon comes from the same company as Red Viper and they're known to have a lot of sugary stuff. Keep in mind, you CAN have too much of a good thing.

Olive: I see the truth serum has worn off. I don't want to know how you'd have said all that with no self control.

(Meanwhile, in Fletcher's dorm, he finishes eating and continues drinking his Blue Dragon Soda. There's a knock on the door, Fletcher opens the door only to see Angus standing in the doorway. Fletcher screams and then gives Angus a nervous smile.)

Angus: I'm baaaaack. (He smiles at Fletcher.)

Fletcher: Hey! (He backs away and trips over a few things but remains standing.)

Angus: Why are you so flighty? (He steps into the room and closes the door.)

Fletcher: I'm not, it's just, this Blue Dragon stuff's got me a bit hyper That's all.

Angus: Fletcher, drop it. I know what's going on and I'll just tell you in advance, you don't have to worry. I won't go after you. (Hehehe.) Neither will Violet. Olive is safe too, okay?

Fletcher: ...Okay. (Fletcher leaves the room with his Blue Dragon. He sips it as he walks down the hall in pure confusion.)


	50. 50th chapter not so spectacular

(Author's note: Hey! I know that this chapter may be fluffy but just a heads up, there may a chapter in the future where there will be some hearts being poured out. Maybe just Fletcher's maybe just Olive's. Or EVEN a different character...or characters. What I can tell you is, I won't be straight forward with this in any way. Straight forward is boring and unrealistic.)

(Fletcher impulsively walks down the empty halls and heads to Chyna and Olive's dorm.)

Fletcher: (Through the door.) Hey, ladies. It's me, can I come in for a bit, please?

Olive:(Through the door.) Fletcher?

Fletcher: (Through the door.) Yeah.

Olive: (Olive walks over to the door and opens it for Fletcher, she gives him a confused look as he stands in the doorway.) What are you doing here?

Fletcher: Angus came back.

Olive: (Her eyes grow huge.) Get inside. Hurry.

(Olive grabs Fletcher's arm and pulls him inside. She shuts the door as Fletcher sits down on the ground, against the wall, Olive sits on her bed.)

Chyna: Angus is after you now?

Fletcher: I don't know, he told me that Olive and I are safe from both him and Violet. I don't even know if I should believe that. (He sips his Blue Dragon.)

Olive: I had a similar conversation earlier today with Violet.

Fletcher: You did? She didn't hurt you, right?

Olive: (She smiles and sips her Blue Dragon.) No, stupid. She told me exactly what Angus told you.

Fletcher: Well, I'M not falling for it!

Olive: Neither am I! I'm just not going to waste my life by acting all suspicious!

Chyna: Olive's right Fletcher.

Olive: Of course, I'm right! Olive ain't wrong honey, mmmmhmmm. (Reference to the episode "secret agANT.")

Chyna: Hey! The point is, you both shouldn't have to throw your relationship away or waste your lives on suspicion out of fear of Violet and Angus. But don't fully let your guards down either. Okay?

(Olive and Fletcher look at each other and nod.)

Chyna: I'm going to go and see Trevor.

(She gives Fletcher a look and mouths "This is a cue. DO IT" which goes right over Olive's head. Chyna leaves the dorm. Olive and Fletcher look at each other and Fletcher gets up and sits next to Olive on her bed.)

Fletcher: Whether they mean it or not, they can't keep me away from you. (Fletcher looks at down at Olive's hand and grabs it. He skims his thumb over the top of her hand as holds her now warm hand.)

Olive: If Violet was to beat me down, it would still hurt less than seeing you with her. (Olive looks down at her hand locked with Fletcher's. She looks into his eyes and then looks back down at their hands. Fletcher continues to look at her as his warm voice continues.)

Fletcher: I won't be with her, I'll be with you. ("I'LL BE, BE HANGING ON TO EVERY WORD YOU SAY, IT'S MY WAY BACK DOWN. I'LL BE WAITING JUST TO REACH YOU EVERYDAY ON MY WAY BACK DOWN TO YOU.")

Olive: Sure took you a long time to notice ZAZOW.

Fletcher: (He smiles at Olive.) Who says I didn't? Even before you were with Dixon...or Graham for that matter, did you not notice how jealous I looked when Graham gave you a radish kiss? Or my face when I saw you in that dress the day you got together with Dixon? Of course you didn't.

Olive: I did but never saw why you looked at me like that all the time. You were always so oblivious to how jealous, hurt and angry I looked whenever you were gushing over Chyna. I didn't even know what I felt for you then but it still made me sick. Seeing you and Kennedy didn't have much effect on me until later, I developed a huge hatred for her and became meaner to you. I couldn't stand to be around you when you were with her, I had to catch you alone. I didn't sigh three times to get a brain teaser, I just wanted you to talk to me, I didn't go nuts trying to solve the brain teaser. I went nuts because I felt like I'd lost my mind, trying to figure out what I felt for you.

Fletcher: I tried to make myself love Chyna. She was a phase, I only...liked her. I didn't want to be with Kennedy, she made me pretend to be someone I wasn't and the one moment she was nice to me made me despise being with her a little less. Anyways, I better go back to my dorm. Maybe I'll talk to Angus or something.

(Olive lets go of Fletcher's hand and looks up at him, he is now standing.)

Olive: I'll see you later.

Fletcher: See you, Olive.


End file.
